Luigi and Daisy: Ten Years Later
by LuckyMoonWriter
Summary: This is the sequel to Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years. Luigi promises Daisy a night to remember, and she just KNOWS he's going to propose...right? Just when everything seems to be going downhill, an old friend of Luigi's swoops in to invite Daisy on a little vacation. If you're looking for something of a Super Paper Mario sequel, look no further. Cover done by Echo Nyanko on DA.
1. Luaisy's Anniversary

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I welcome you to the sequel to Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years! I know a lot of you have been waiting anxiously for this. I'm just so sorry I took so long to post this. It's just been wasting away in my Google Drive. Well, anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

Daisy smiled at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. It was the ten-year anniversary of her and Luigi's first date. She remembered it well. Not only the date, but everything leading up to it, and everything after it. Although, when all of the events were as...eventful...as they had been, they was hard to forget.

She remembered him asking her out to the movies. Daisy had asked her father if she could go, but he said no. Then Luigi made her feel a little bit guilty about it. But that's not what pushed her to go anyway. It was the teasing and peer pressure from Stephanie.

Looking back, Daisy laughed when she thought about how easily she had been pushed over the edge. But her father apparently didn't think it was so ridiculous, because he had thrown Stephanie in the dungeon. Well, that wasn't the only reason why. It also had to do with Stephanie's constant teasing, which quickly crossed over into bullying.

I wonder if Stephanie's out yet? Daisy knew that her dad could be cruel, but he didn't think he would be cruel enough to leave Stephanie in the dungeon for that long. After all, she was only a kid when she was arrested.

Suddenly, Luigi came up behind Daisy, wrapped his arms around her, spun her around, and kissed her.

"Hey there," he said. "What are you doing there, smiling like that without me on the ten year anniversary of our first date?"

Daisy smiled even more. "Just thinking about how it came to be."

Luigi laughed. "Ah, yes. You ran away, caused panic in two kingdoms, and then got caught and grounded for four months."

Daisy laughed, too. "Yeah." Then she moved her face closer to his and whispered, "And it was all just to go out with you."

They kissed once again, then separated. "Okay, well, I accidentally promised Mario I would go hang out with him today," Luigi said apologetically.

Daisy laughed again. "Alright. Have fun."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Luigi asked. "Because I can cancel if you want."

"No, go have fun. Really," Daisy insisted.

"Okay. If you insist," Luigi said, smiling as he grabbed his jacket. "I promise this won't affect our date tonight. This will be a night to remember."

They kissed one last time, then Luigi walked out the door.

"This will be a night to remember"... Daisy thought about that. Could he mean...is he going to propose to me?! Daisy and Luigi had been living together for a while now. She had practically moved in with him the second she graduated high school. But they weren't married. Yet. Maybe tonight would change that.

Daisy picked up her phone and called Peach. "Peach. You need to come over now. ...Is this an emergency? Kind of... ...I'll explain when you get here. Just come on!"

When Peach arrived at Luigi and Daisy's house, Daisy grabbed her by the shoulders and started bouncing up and down, squealing with excitement. Peach shoved her off. "Daisy! What has gotten into you?!"

Daisy stopped bouncing and tried to calm down. "Okay, Peach," she said slowly, "what exactly did Mario say to you when he proposed?"

"Hmm..." Peach said. "Well, I believe it went something along the lines of, 'Will you marry me?'"

"Ha, ha, Peach," Daisy said. "Luigi said that tonight would be 'a night to remember'."

Peach grabbed Daisy's hands. "Oh my gosh, Daisy, you were right! This is an emergency! We need to find you a fabulous outfit and hairstyle for your date tonight!" Then she giggled. "Just like we did ten years ago!"

Daisy remembered that part well, too. Peach had helped her dress up and do her hair for their double date. When she got to Luigi's house, she had expected him to be surprised, but instead, she was the one who was surprised. She had never even considered him finding out that she was a princess, but he had seen the posters.

Daisy laughed. "Everything today is reminding me of that whole ordeal. It was crazy, wasn't it?"

Peach nodded. "It was. I just can't imagine being grounded for four months!"

"That went on forever," Daisy groaned, remembering. "I remember throwing a party right after it ended."

"Oh, yeah," Peach agreed. Then she laughed. "And that guy William met the princess of Dellionland. Alexia. Except he called her Lexi." Peach seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Speaking of nicknames, what did I use to call William to irritate him?"

"Billy."

"Ah, yes. Billy." Peach sighed.

"You know what?" Daisy said suddenly. "I never thought I would say this, but I actually kind of miss William."

"Me, too," Peach agreed. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. We could ask my father. He'd know," Daisy suggested.

"Hmm," Peach mumbled. "I don't know. Your father still scares me."

Daisy laughed. "Why? He's always just been a big softie."

Peach just stared at her. "Really? He grounded you for four months. He punished you over the smallest things. He couldn't make up is mind about whether you were allowed to be with Luigi or not. He scares everybody! Even if he was softer now in his older age – which he isn't – you can't say that he's always been 'a big softie'."

Daisy laughed (she was doing that a lot today). "Okay, okay, I see your point. Let's just go."

"Fine," Peach sighed reluctantly. "I'll go. But I won't be happy about it."

* * *

As Daisy and Peach arrived at the castle, guards stepped out of the way to let them through. Daisy saw that her father wasn't in the throne room. He must be working, she decided.

Daisy headed to her father's room with Peach following reluctantly. On their way, they stopped by Daisy's bedroom. Daisy smiled. "I spent a lot of time in here," she said, remembering every time her father had sent her to her room.

"Yeah," Peach agreed, staring in. "It's a beautiful room."

Even though Daisy had taken almost everything when she moved out, her purple walls and some of her unneeded furniture were still there. Daisy smiled as she walked inside and opened her closet door. She saw her old secret room, and would have tried to crawl into it if she thought she could still fit. She knew she couldn't.

"I spent a lot of time in here, too," she said, leaving her room.

"How did you manage to get into so much trouble?" Peach asked.

Daisy shrugged. "I think it had something to do with the fact that I kept beating up Stephanie and her best friend Pauline."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot all about Pauline! She was a jerk," Peach said.

"Yeah," Daisy agreed. "Well, come on. Let's go find my father."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we just ask your mother about William?" Peach suggested.

Daisy shook her head. "She doesn't keep track of the guards. She barely talks to them. She thinks they're 'unworthy'."

They got to the king and queen's room, and Daisy knocked on the door. "I told you already! I'm working! I do not have time to speak with the press!" her father shouted.

Daisy smiled. "Father, its me. Daisy."

Suddenly, Daisy heard a sound like footsteps, and her father opened the door. "Daisy! It's always so nice to see you!" Then he hugged her, and she hugged him back. They had become a lot closer after everything when she kept getting herself into trouble. He looked over to Peach. "And hello, Peach. How are you?"

"I'm doing good as always, Uncle Richard," Peach said shyly.

"Good," Daisy's father said, smiling. Then he turned back to Daisy. "What brings you here?"

"We were remembering how Luigi and I first met, and then we started wondering about what happened to some people," Daisy explained. "We thought you might know."

The king nodded. "Alright. Let's go talk in the living room then."

They all went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couches. Daisy sat across from her father, and Peach sat beside her.

"Alright," the king said. "Who were you wondering about?"

"Well, for one thing, I was wondering about Stephanie," Daisy explained. "What happened to her?"

"Hmm..." the king said thoughtfully. "Well, the last time she was sent to the dungeon, she was there for about a day before her parents came to pick her up. I explained to them that she had been permanently expelled from that school, so they homeschooled her." He chuckled. "They seemed awfully mad. Which is understandable."

"Ah," Daisy said, relieved that Stephanie didn't have to be in there for too long. "Well, what about William?"

The king laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when you asked about William. Well, he got married to Princess Alexia of Dellionland and became Prince William Marcus I. But he said he loved working here as a guard, so he still does, despite being royalty now."

"Huh," Peach said. Then she nudged Daisy and said, "I guess you don't have to lie about him being a prince now."

"Ah, shut up." Daisy had lied and told everybody that 'Prince' William was her boyfriend after Luigi had broken up with her to make him jealous. "Why is everybody married already except me?"

"Hmph," the king grumbled. "That's what I would like to know."

Daisy sighed. "Father..."

"Don't get me wrong," he said. "I like Luigi. I always have. That's why I let him visit while you were grounded for several months all those years ago. But I don't like the idea of you living together before marriage. It's...improper."

Daisy shook her head. "Believe me, father, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, everybody knows that you don't truly know a person until you've lived with them for a little while."

"Hmph," her father grumbled again. "I still don't like it. I also don't like you living in a house. You're a princess! You should be living in a castle!"

Daisy shook her head again. "Oh, father, we just don't want that kind of attention."

"And you can't even at least live in Sarasa Land?" The king had never liked the idea of his daughter living in the Mushroom Kingdom. In fact, he had even called her a traitor at first and threatened to disown her. He then apologized after cooling down, but never really got over the fact that the princess of Sarasa Land lived in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I like living in the Mushroom Kingdom. That's where all of my friends are," Daisy explained.

"And the people there think of her as a second princess," Peach added.

"I know," the king said bitterly.

Daisy frowned at Peach as she walked over to her father, sat down beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Father, don't worry. I may live the Mushroom Kingdom, but I'm still the princess of Sarasa Land."

Her father looked at her. "Promise me that you'll move back here to the castle when it's time for you to become queen."

"Of course," Daisy assured him. "Father, I'm not going to betray the kingdom, and I'm not going to betray you." Then she hugged him. "By the way, where's Mother?"

"She's at a meeting with the queens of Dellionland and the Mushroom Kingdom," he replied.

"What about William?" Daisy asked. "If he still works here, why haven't I seen him since I moved out?"

The king shrugged. "I guess you only ever came when he wasn't working, or if he was, he was somewhere outside or something. He's guarding the front gate right now. Zachary!" A guard came running up to the king. "Take William's place and tell him to come here." The guard nodded and marched off toward the front gate.

A few minutes later, a familiar tall, skinny British guy with curly blonde hair walked into the room. "Yes, Your Highness?" Suddenly, William noticed Daisy, and made no attempt to hide how happy he was to see her. "Princess Daisy! Hello! It's been years since we've last seen each other! How are you?"

Daisy smiled back. "Hey, William! I'm great! I heard about you and Princess Alexia."

"Ah, yes, Lexi and I are married, making me a genuine prince," William confirmed. "And I assume you and Luigi are married as well?"

"Um, no," Daisy said, "but I suspect that he'll propose tonight." She smiled.

William tilted his head. "Hm, I see. It's just that when I heard that you were living together, I just assumed... Ah, but, never mind. I should have figured, since I wasn't invited to any wedding."

"Neither was I," Daisy pointed out.

William's jaw fell. "Oh. My. Heavens. I completely forgot to invite you! I feel terrible, Princess."

Daisy shrugged. "Nah. It's fine."

William shook his head. "No, Daisy, it isn't."

"Yes it is," Daisy insisted. "Now, I'm sorry. I realize we haven't been here long, but we have to go plan my outfit for tonight." She hugged both William and her father goodbye. "I promise, I'll visit again soon."

Peach jumped up off the couch. "Bye Uncle Richard. Bye..." she stopped and winked. "...Billy."

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? Was it as good as you hoped? I really hope so. Anyway, I'll try to update soon.**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the form of a review. What you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen... Whatever it is, tell me on a review! See ya!**


	2. William's Meddling

**Hello! I'm back, already, with the new chapter! It's kind of short, but there was nothing else that I wanted to happen in this chapter. I thought it would be best saved for the next.**

 **So, what else is new? Well, I think I've figured out how to keep the thoughts italicized. I don't know about you, but it was really bugging me, the way the thoughts just blended in with everything else. Hopefully, it'll stay now.**

 **Alright! Now, it's time to look at the reviewers:**

 **Guest: Ah, I'm glad you're hooked! I hope you'll keep following the story!**

 **Lizy2839: Yeah, gotta love William. He's one of my personal favorite characters, though that cuocld be because he's my OC. And, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Now, it's time for the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

"Ah, it's going to be great!" Luigi exclaimed, as he and Mario shared a brunch pizza. "A fancy restaurant, live music, and I even got Toodles from Poshley Heights to sing a song dedicated to her! Daisy's going to love it. I just know it."

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's all this special celebration about?"

Luigi rolled his eyes. "I've told you a thousand times. It's the ten year anniversary of our first date!"

Mario nodded. "And all of these fancy plans sound...pretty romantic…"

Luigi grinned. "I hope Daisy agrees."

Mario nodded again. "Even more romantic than...when I proposed to Peach…" He then proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows.

Luigi choked on his pizza. "Whoa, whoa, Mario, let's not get too ahead of ourselves! I don't think Daisy and I are ready for that yet."

"Yeah, it's only been ten years, what am I thinking?" Mario scoffed. "Seriously, Luigi, you're going to want to start at least thinking about marriage. I'll bet she already is."

"Whoa, okay, okay, Mario, you need to calm down," Luigi insisted.

Mario raised an eyebrow. "I am calm. You're the one who's freaking out. I'm just saying, after ten years, this is something she might be expecting. After all, you've already been living together for a few years."

Luigi shook his head. "No, just-... I'll propose when the time is right, okay? But not tonight. It's our anniversary. I can't just propose on a night like this. It'll distract from the specialness of the night."

"Or add to it," Mario pointed out.

Luigi just shook his head again. "No, Mario. Just...trust me."

Mario sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your relationship, not mine…" Then he glanced at Luigi again. "Your breakup, not mine…"

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Ugh, you have nothing to wear!" Peach complained as she dug through Daisy's closet. "That's it. We're going to have to go shopping." Daisy grinned at her. "What? Oh, let me guess. You're thinking of when you went shopping ten years ago."

Daisy giggled. "You read my mind!"

Peach smiled. "At least this time you won't have to try to hide."

Daisy giggled more and grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go!"

Peach joined in the giggling as she let Daisy pull her out the door.

* * *

(William's PoV)

After seeing the princesses again, William found himself thinking about everything that had happened ten years ago. He remembered following Daisy around, and how she tried to use him to make Luigi jealous. He remembered picking on her, and deep down, even liking her a little. Now, however, he was married to another princess, Princess Alexia from the kingdom of Dellionland, who he had met at the party Daisy threw when she was no longer grounded.

William just happened to be thinking about this after work as he was walking home to the little house he shared with Lexi in Sarasa Land. Interestingly enough, Lexi's case was identical to Daisy's. She lived in a house in another kingdom, parents didn't approve, etc. However, unlike Daisy, she was married. _To me,_ William marveled. _She's married to me._ And he just so happened to be thinking about all of this as he stopped on his way home to pick up some pizza from the pizza place across the street from his house. And as he was at said pizza place thinking said thoughts, he just so happened to bump into Luigi and his twin brother Mario.

"Ah, Luigi!" William cheered. "Nice to see you again! I was just thinking about everything that happened all those years ago. And why was I thinking about this, you ask! Well, I'm glad you did! Because I just so happened to have been talking to your girlfriend earlier, while I was at work. Or should I say, your fiancée," William added with a wink.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. Everyone's making fun of me for not proposing yet. I will when the time is right. I just don't think we're ready yet. Speaking of marriage, though, if you're married to a princess, why are you still working?"

"Now, Luigi, that is none of your concern. Mario is married to a princess, yet still works as a plumber. Same with you! Ah, wait, you haven't proposed yet. Speaking of, you have no plans to?" William asked this because he was puzzled after his conversation with Daisy. _I could've sworn she said he was going to._

Luigi shook his head. "Not yet, no, but someday… I just don't know when, or how, or where-"

"Or who, what, or why?" William teased.

Luigi glared at him. "Nice to seen you haven't changed, Bill."

William narrowed his eyes and pointed at Luigi. "Hey, you are not permitted to address me in such a fashion. The only person who I would allow to call me by such a name is Lexi. Now, good day, my good sirs." William picked up his pizzas and turned to leave, but the thoughts kept floating through his head. _Daisy thinks he's going to propose, but he says he's not going to… As fun as it would be to let Luigi's life be ruined, that would be cruel to Daisy…_ "Luigi, wait." He turned back to him.

"You're the one who was about to leave," Luigi pointed out.

William sighed. "Do you have anything special planned for your anniversary tonight?"

"Of course I do," Luigi replied. "A fancy restaurant, fancy food, classy music, and Toodles singing a song dedicated to her."

William frowned. "Sounds very nice...and romantic...and it might lead Daisy to...expect something…"

Luigi shrugged. "Nah, she wouldn't. She knows that I wouldn't propose without talking to her about marriage first."

"Are you sure?" William asked. "Look, Luigi-"

"William, I'm done talking about this! Just go!" Luigi snapped.

William narrowed his eyes once again. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

At the store, Peach threw the fanciest dresses at Daisy she could find, going on and on about something about colors and fabric, but Daisy wasn't listening. She was too excited, so she found herself thinking only of what would happen that night. _I wonder how he'll propose… What he'll say… Will propose from across the table, or get down on one knee?_

"Daisy!"

"Huh?" Daisy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Peach's voice.

"What's your best color?" Peach gestured to the various colors of dresses.

"Huh? Oh. Orange and yellow," Daisy replied.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Okay, one, you look good in that, but not _that_ good. Two, you _always_ wear orange and yellow. Tonight is special! You need to wear something else." She picked up another dress of a soft lavender color. "Oooh, how about this one?" She held it up against Daisy. "Perfect! Go try it on!"

"It _is_ nice," Daisy agreed, admiring the dress. "Okay, I'll try it on! It _is_ perfect!" She grabbed the dress and ran off in search of a fitting room. She soon found one and eagerly changed into the dress. "Whoa," Daisy whispered, admiring her reflection in the mirror. "Peach!" She threw open the door, and saw that Peach was waiting right outside.

"Wow!" Peach gasped. "Daisy, you look beautiful! That dress was meant for you!"

Daisy grinned. "Yes! Okay, this is definitely the dress I'm getting!" Without another word, she dashed back into the fitting room and changed out of the dress.

"Oooh! Nice choice! I've always loved this dress!" the check-out girl gushed. "So, is it for a special occasion?"

"Yes!" Daisy squealed. "My boyfriend is proposing tonight!"

The check-out girl grinned. "Oh, congratulations!" Then she looked closely at Peach and Daisy. "Wait...aren't you...the princesses?"

Peach smiled. "Why yes, we are."

The girl gasped. "Then this is such an honor, Your Majesties! And...this is going to be a _royal wedding_!"

"Hush! I'm sure Daisy doesn't want everyone trying to eavesdrop on her proposal," Peach whispered.

Of course, everyone who had heard was already planning to.

* * *

(William's PoV)

William was out again, at the mall, shopping for Lexi's birthday.

And, just as he had bumped into Luigi earlier, William bumped into Daisy.

She was wandering around the mall, talking to Peach.

About the upcoming proposal.

William sighed. _I have to do something…_

"Why, hello, Your Majesties! How lovely to see you again!"

Peach and Daisy looked over to him and smiled. "Hello, Billy!" Peach replied.

William rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to ignore you. So, I couldn't help but notice you discussing a certain possible upcoming proposal."

Daisy giggled and nodded. "Yes! I just know Luigi's going to propose tonight!"

William held up a finger. "Ah, well, yes, about that-"

"I'm so excited!" Daisy squealed. "I've been getting ready all day! I even bought this dress, and-"

"You bought a dress?" William asked. "You don't even know for sure he's going to propose!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bought the most expensive dress at a place that doesn't accept returns. Look, don't try and ruin the night for me. I've been dreaming of this night for _ever_. You have no idea how depressed I would be if he wasn't proposing on a night as special at this."

William sighed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. Although he had gotten over his crush on her long ago, he still thought of Daisy as one of his closest friends. And the last thing he wanted was to break his friend's heart. "Daisy… Just don't get your hopes up too high if you're not positive he's actually going to propose, okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Daisy replied. "How can I not be sure? We've been together for ten years. I know him. And I _know_ he's proposing."

 _Ugh, she's going to have her heart broken tonight,_ William realized. "Daisy, I don think you should-"

"I'm done with this conversation," Daisy snapped. "Stop trying to bring my mood down." She turned around and walked away.

"Wait, Daisy!" William called.

But she was gone. Not that she would've listened to him, anyway.

Daisy was just begging for heartbreak.

* * *

 **So, there it is. Chapter 2. Did you like it? I hope so. I know that Toodles is just a wealthy Toad, not a singer, but oh well.**

 **Well, anyway, thanks for reading, as always. Again, please let me know your questions, comments, suggestions, etc. in review form. The more reviews I get, the happier I am. The happier I am, the more motivated I am to update. Keep that in mind.**

 **See y'all next chapter! Favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. Luigi's Twin

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I hope I didn't take too long with this chapter. I've been waiting for my new wireless mouse to arrive before I could write more. But you don't care about that, do you? You just care about the story.**

 **Well, you know what I care about? Reviews. I love hearing your thoughts on my stories, what you like, what you want, etc. And this time, I got 9 reviews! That's a lot, for me at least. Now, I shall take some time to recognize my wonderful reviewers.**

 **Drommy: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Luigi is 26 now, and Daisy is 23.**

 **iiStardust: I wasn't even going to write a sequel, but so many people like you wanted one that I just couldn't refuse.**

 **lizy2839: I can always count on you for enthusiastic reviews. Lots of great stories have sad endings, remember that.**

 **PrincessDaisy269: Interesting theory, that would be a cool idea. But who knows?**

 **The Sc-Fi Gamer: Oh, thanks! I'm glad somebody is taking notice of my writing techniques.**

 **Gamer Gabe 2.0: Good luck with the story!**

 **Guest 1: Rest assured I will never give up on a story. Not even My First Mistake, and that story was indeed a mistake.**

 **Guest 2: I'm happy you liked it. I hope you like this one, too.**

 **Guest 3: The wait is over!**

 **Wow, it really makes me happy when I get so many reviews. Each one is like a hand-made gift from one if my amazing readers. Every review I get makes me smile. Thanks, guys.**

 _ **ATTENTION: IF YOU WOULD RATHER LISTEN TO A CHAPTER THAN READ IT, READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

 **I recently had the brilliant idea to record myself reading my stories and upload them to YouTube. If you're interested in that, my channel is LuckyMoonWriter. I'll start as soon as my microphone comes in the mail.**

 **Finally, onto the chapter! I switch PoV's a lot in this chapter, be prepared. I thought that would help capture the full emotion of both Daisy and Luigi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy fixed up her hair and makeup, making sure she looked beautiful for the big date tonight. Luigi was waiting patiently outside, and she was sure he looked handsome, as always.

"I can't believe it," Daisy whispered, tearing up as she stared at her reflection. "I'm getting married to Luigi… Luigi, my boyfriend since high school… 'Luigi the Italian Hottie'... I'm going to be Mrs. Luigi Mario…"

"Daisy, are you alright?" Luigi called. "I thought I heard crying…"

"No, I'm fine!" Daisy replied. "I'll be out in just a second!" She put the finishing touches on her makeup, and opened the door.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Oh shit.

 _She's emotional…she's crying...she doesn't actually think I'm proposing...does she?_ Luigi thought about this. Everything everyone had been telling him...could it have been true?

He recalled everything that had led up to this point. _"Our ten year anniversary...a night to remember…"_

"Ugh!" Luigi shouted, accidentally out loud, slapping himself in the face.

"Luigi? Is everything okay?"

Luigi looked up to see that Daisy had come out of the bathroom, and was now standing right in front of him.

"D-Daisy!" he stuttered. "Y-yeah, I j-just ummm, I don't know, uhh, are you ready? For our, um, anniversary date?"

Daisy gave him a quizzical look. "Yeah, I'm ready… Are you sure you're okay?"

Luigi inhaled slowly, calming himself down. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just-" That's when he noticed her, really noticed her, how beautiful she looked tonight. She had on a light-colored lavender dress, adorned in violet frills, stopping just above her matching heels. He stared at her beautiful face, decorated in all kinds of glittery, sparkly makeup. It didn't look messy, as you would expect from all that glitter, it just looked beautiful. Her beautiful hair rested on her shoulders, a hint of sparkle added in there, too. "Whoa…"

Daisy's face broke into a beautiful grin. "Do you like it? I went shopping, and I got this dress just for tonight!"

"Daisy… You look beautiful…" _Shit, she really is expecting a proposal…_

"Oh, thanks!" Daisy's grin widened. "You look great, too, Luigi!"

Luigi smiled shyly, feeling the same way he had on their first date - nervous as hell. He also felt bad. Daisy had put so much work into looking special for tonight's date, while Luigi just looked the same way he always did on special occasions.

Of course, Daisy was expecting a proposal.

Luigi considered his options. He could play dumb, and pretend he had no idea what she was expecting. He could tell her ahead of time he wasn't proposing, so she wouldn't expect it.

But those both sounded like they would break her heart.

Or he could propose. He might not have been expecting it, or even ready to do it, but he could still-

Wait. The ring. He didn't have a ring. He couldn't even afford one, not one fit for a princess, at least.

 _What am I going to do?_

"So, you ready to go?" Daisy asked with a sweet smile.

Luigi sighed and nodded. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Luigi led Daisy into the best restaurant in town. It was a nice Italian place, owned by his uncle. Daisy grinned as she looked around at the fancy decor. They were led to a nice table, secluded from everyone else. It was nice and quiet, and very romantic.

Luigi had been acting nervous all night, and Daisy knew exactly why. _He shouldn't be so nervous… He should know I'll say yes…_

As they sat down, Daisy noticed Luigi staring at her with a face full of anxiety. "Luigi, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Y-yeah," Luigi stuttered. "I just, uhhh…"

"Yes, Luigi?" This was it. He was preparing for something big. Daisy's heart started beating faster.

Luigi took her hands. "Daisy, I need to ask you something important…"

Daisy's breath caught, and she nodded. "Y-yes?"

"Daisy," he whispered. "You don't...expect me to...propose...do you…?"

Daisy froze. Her heart stopped in that moment, as everything seemed to slow down. "N-no… I… Of course not…" She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I-I, umm…" Suddenly, the tears started sliding down her cheeks, bringing her makeup down with them.

Of course he wasn't proposing. She wasn't loveable enough for that. She was just that annoying, _other_ princess.

That's all she would ever be.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

That could not have possibly gone worse.

Luigi thought that just asking Daisy if she really was expecting a proposal would be the best way to go, but apparently, it was the worst thing he could do.

He watched tears drag makeup down her beautiful face. "Daisy…" She shook her head and stood up. "No, Daisy, wait! Please!" But she was already up, out of her chair, turning around… "Daisy! Come on, don't go! Please! I-It's not that I don't want to m-marry you, i-it's just that-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. By the time he got that far, she was already gone.

Daisy was gone.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Ignoring Luigi calling after her, Daisy fled the restaurant. She felt stupid, so stupid, in her stupid dress, with her stupid heels, and her stupid makeup. Tears continued to slide down her face.

 _I'm so stupid! I can't believe I ever thought he would want to marry me…_

"Daisy!"

She heard him calling after her. Irritated at herself for wearing heels while Luigi was wearing something he could actually run in, Daisy tried to run faster, but she could hear him catching up to her. _Ugh… I don't want to talk to him…_

"Daisy, please talk to me! Come on, I love you!"

Daisy turned down an alley and hid behind a nearby building. She knew she was just being stubborn and immature by avoiding Luigi, but she couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Daisy? Where did you go?" Daisy heard Luigi run past her. She leaned against the wall, and slid down to the ground, crying into her hands.

"Hello there, Princess."

Daisy gasped in surprise, staring at Luigi, who was suddenly standing right in front of her. "H-how'd you get here so fast?"

He stared at her with calm eyes. "I've been here for a while now."

The more Daisy studied him, the more she wondered if he really was Luigi. He was wearing something completely different from what Luigi had been wearing. The man had on a black jumpsuit with a green handkerchief around his neck. Daisy looked closer, and gasped once again, noticing that his eyes were gray, not blue.

"Is something wrong, Princess?"

She swallowed nervously. "Who...who are you…?"

He tilted his head. "Who do I look like?"

"You...look like...Luigi...but I know you're not…" She kept staring at him, trying to figure out who or what he was.

"How do you know I'm not?" He kept staring at her with calm, emotionless eyes.

"W-well...Luigi just ran that way...a-and...he was wearing a suit...p-plus his eyes are blue, not gray…"

"You must be very close to Luigi, if you notice the differences between us." He kept giving her that same unnerving stare.

Daisy stared back, trying not to let him see her nervousness. "Yes. I'm his fianc- I mean, girlfriend."

"You're the girlfriend, huh? And you were expecting a proposal, but it never happened?" He took a step closer.

Daisy didn't say anything. Instead, she shrank against the wall, wondering what he wanted with her.

"Well, Princess-"

"How do you know who I am?" Daisy demanded. The man stared at her again, seemingly shocked and possibly irritated at being interrupted. He took another step toward her, and grabbed her crown. Daisy bit her lip. "Oh…"

The man threw her crown down the alley. "Hey!" Daisy screamed.

"Shut up!" he hissed. He took one final step closer, and crouched down to where she was sitting, so that his head was just slightly above hers. "I find it interesting that Luigi has never told you about me, if you're so close."

Daisy frowned. He had a point. _Why didn't Luigi ever tell me about this man?_ "Who are you?"

The man stood back up and crossed his arms. "Who am I? Well, I guess you can think of me as...Luigi's twin brother."

"But...Mario is his twin brother…"

"His other one!" the man snapped. "We're triplets. Nobody knows about me, though. I suppose the great Super Mario Brothers can't risk people knowing about the dark nature of their other brother." He narrowed his eyes, staring more intensely. "You may call me Mr. L."

"D-does that stand for something?"

Mr. L glared at her. "You do not need to know that right now. Instead of talking about me, we should talk about you."

Daisy raised her eyebrows. "What? Me?"

He nodded. "You ran here in tears, trying to escape my brother. May I ask what happened?" He crouched down again and whispered, "Did he try to hurt you?"

"W-what?" Daisy stood up. "No! Of course not!"

"Sure…" He stood up too. "Because princesses run away in tears into dark alleys behind dark buildings all the time."

Daisy took a step back. "He's not like that! I just...really didn't want to talk to him…"

Mr. L stepped closer to her, cornering her. "Why not?"

"B-because he told me he wasn't going to propose, and I started crying, and I was embarrassed and didn't feel like talking...I-I was being stubborn…" Daisy pressed herself closer to the wall.

"Why do you look so scared, Princess?" Mr. L asked, taking yet another step closer. "Do you fear me?"

Daisy trembled. "Y-you're kind of close…"

He touched her forehead, and ran a finger down her face. "You're very beautiful. No wonder Luigi's kept you around for ten long years."

"How did you know that?" Daisy asked in a whimper.

Mr. L leaned in, his face inches away from hers. "I know all."

Daisy stared in fear. "What do you want?"

She felt his tongue press against her cheek. He whispered into her ear, "I want you."

* * *

 **Did you like that chapter? I hope so. It was a little short, but I thought it would be best to stop there, with all the suspense and everything.**

 **Before you all tell me that Mr. L and Luigi are the same person in the same body, and that Mr. L was killed, and that he's not Luigi's brother, I know. I already know. And I have an explanation for why everything in my story is breaking these rules.**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Please remember to leave me a review and tell me what you think! See ya!**


	4. Daisy's Admirer

**Hey guys! I'm back again already! Not that I was rushing or anything, I just think it's really fun to write about Mr. L. So I dedicated all of my free time since my last chapter to writing this one.**

 **Guys, before I go on, I must take a minute to talk about a very serious issue that every writer faces at some point or another – technology glitching and you losing everything you wrote. This happened to me after I wrote the best chapter** _ **ever**_ **in the** _ **history of ever**_ **. I lost it. I screamed and cried and threw a temper tantrum and I definitely did not act my age. But. I gained control. I gained confidence. I rewrote that beautiful chapter, and it came out even better than before. That is how this chapter came along. Never give up on something you write, even if you lose it.**

 **And yes, I did just go on and on about how great this chapter is. Maybe it's not the best piece of writing ever, but it's the best thing I've ever written.**

 **Now, it's time to look at reviews! I got…two. However. It's only been four days. So, that's actually a good amount, for such a short amount of time.**

 **Pikminfan: I know you said not to rush, but it's here already!**

 **Lizy2839: Ah, your encouraging enthusiasm once again. Thanks so much! Glad to see you like it.**

 **Alright! Without further ado, here's this exciting chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

There was a scream.

It sounded like Daisy.

Luigi stopped on his tracks and turned around. It had come from the alley he had just run through.

As he bolted back down the alley, Luigi couldn't stop thinking about how this was all his fault.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy screamed as she pushed the man in dark away. "N-No! I-I'm with Luigi!"

A low chuckle erupted from Mr. L's throat. "The man who didn't have the balls to propose to his girlfriend after ten years? Daisy…" He pulled her close, his face inches away from hers. "…you know a beautiful princess like yourself deserves better than that."

Daisy's heartbeat quickened. "L-Luigi would never corner someone in an alley like this…"

"You're free to leave any time you like, Princess." Mr. L ran a hand down her cheek. "All you have to do is ask."

Swallowing nervously, Daisy tried to calm herself. "L-Luigi would n-never…be th-this…"

"Bold?" His breath tickled her ear as Mr. L whispered the single word. He ran his lips from her ear over her cheek, his mustache teasing her skin. "Daisy," he sighed as he made his way back to her ear, "Luigi simply isn't brave enough. Admit it, Princess. You aren't satisfied with him."

"Y-Yes I am," Daisy whimpered.

"Tell me Princess, what do you love about him?" The question crawled right out of his lips and up her ear. "Could it be his courage? We both know that, just like his boldness, that part of him was left in his high school years. Is it his sweetness? His loyalty? Princess…" It wasn't until then, when he squeezed her, that Daisy realized his hands had been moving down her waist. "…any man lucky enough to have you would be."

Daisy pushed his hands away. "S-Stop it!"

"Why?" Mr. L pulled her close again. "Is it because you know I'm right? Daisy, Daisy, Daisy…don't you realize…I'm better than Luigi in every way." Without any warning, he pressed his warm lips against hers.

A surge of guilt hit Daisy as she realized that part of her was enjoying it. Quickly, she pushed him away, using all her strength to slap him. Mr. L grabbed his cheek with one hand and her wrist with the other.

"Now, that, Princess," he hissed with a grin, "is what I call passion." He yanked her glove off.

"Hey!" Daisy shouted, trying to grab it back, but he threw it aside with her glove.

"Princess…" Mr. L grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "You're only making me want you more…" He pressed his tongue against her cheek once more, dragging it across her face, over her lips.

"No!" Daisy moaned, pushing him away.

"Why do you resist me, Princess?" He kissed her forehead and dragged his lips down her nose to her lips. "We both know you want me."

"B-But…L-Luigi…" Daisy's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why do you insist on remaining loyal to Luigi?" Mr. L's lips grazed Daisy's once again. "A princess such as yourself deserves someone so much more… _passionate_."

Suddenly, the foreign yet familiar lips of Luigi's brother were pressed against her own yet again. Mr. L forced his tongue inside her mouth, pulling her body closer against his. Daisy tried to pull away, but found herself helpless against his strong grip.

As she raised her arm to slap him again, Mr. L grabbed her wrist. "Now, now, Princess, I think once was enough." Daisy tried to pull her arm away, but he just squeezed tighter. Daisy whimpered in pain as she felt his strong hand start to crush her tiny wrist. Without loosening his grip, Mr. L kissed her again, jamming his tongue back in her mouth.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!"

Mr. L slowly pulled away, and as Daisy felt the relief of seeing Luigi flood her veins, she also found that she was somewhat…disappointed.

Luigi and his twin stared at each other, tension filling the alley, until Mr. L, clearly deciding he wasn't done, went back to kissing Daisy. She whined in protest, trying to pull away. Mr. L tightened his grip on her wrist. Daisy shrieked as she felt her wrist crack, but that only made him squeeze tighter. She soon found herself crying again as pain screamed through her arm.

Luigi said nothing else, which terrified Daisy. _What if he left? No…no! Mr. L is breaking my wrist! Oh Luigi, please come back!_ Daisy continued panicking, until finally, her wrist, waist, and face were freed from Luigi's darker twin. She fell to the ground, sobbing. When she looked up, she saw Mr. L holding the side of his face, and Luigi standing as if he were ready to fight, looking way more pissed off than she had ever seen him in the ten years that she had known him.

"I. Said. Get. Away. From. Her," Luigi hissed.

Mr. L smirked. "Come on, share, bro. She tastes so good!"

Luigi gave him a nice kick between the legs. "I'm not your brother. _Never_ come near my girl again."

Mr. L lied on the ground, growling. He glared up at Luigi. "Alright. Fine. I'm not your brother. Which makes it worse that you've never told your precious 'girl' about me."

"Luigi, what is he talking about?" Daisy whispered as she rubbed her arm.

Luigi frowned at her as Mr. L stood up. "Go on, Luigi, tell her. Tell her the truth about why you disappeared for a few months two years ago."

Luigi shot him a look. "How did you even get here? I thought you were dead."

A loud laugh burst from Mr. L's devilish mouth. "I know you did!" He cackled evilly, then grinned at Daisy. "You see, Princess, I was created by an evil wizard as a second personality in Luigi's brain. But I became as strong as if I had my own mind. I took over his body. I became my own person, trapped in another man's body. Until I was killed by a psychotic little fairy named Dimentio. Now, when that happened, Luigi and I were _both_ sent to the Underwhere, in separate, but nearly identical bodies, except for my gray eyes." He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "I worked for Queen Jaydes for a while. I got on her good side, and eventually, convinced her to send me back to the world of the living, where I have been lurking in the shadows, learning everything I could about you, and falling in love with this beautiful woman." He grinned at Daisy, which she returned with a cold glare.

Suddenly, Luigi scooped Daisy up in his arms. "I _never_ want to find you near her ever again. Get lost." Squeezing her tight, Luigi carried her bridal style. Daisy snuggled against him as her boyfriend carried her out of the valley, leaving Mr. L behind.

That stupid tiny part of her brain was already starting to miss the evil man.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

 _Shit, this is all my fault… I broke her heart, she ran away, and Mr. L cornered her in a dark alley… This is just fantastic…_

Luigi couldn't stop thinking about how much he hated himself for letting this happen as he held Daisy close against him. He carried her down the street, stopping at a hospital.

"Uh, how's your arm?" Luigi asked, breaking the silence that had remained between them all night.

"I think my wrist is broken," Daisy sobbed.

Luigi gave her a gentle loving squeeze, then set her down outside the door. "We should probably get that checked out…"

Daisy took in a deep breath and nodded, wiping her tears away. "Luigi, my crown…"

"I got it, Daisy." Before she could worry herself any further, Luigi pulled the crown and glove he had found in the alley out of his pocket.

Daisy smiled a little as she put crown back on her head, holding the glove instead of putting it back on her hurt wrist. Then her smile was gone, and her gaze fell to the ground. "Luigi…are you…mad at me…?"

Luigi stared at her. "What? Daisy, that's crazy. You were attacked in an alley, you didn't do anything wrong." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Daisy, I'm mad at me. I'm mad I let this happen to you."

Daisy squeezed him. "You…w-weren't t-talking to m-me…so I th-thought…" She was crying again.

"Shhh, Daisy, it's okay," Luigi whispered as he held her close. "I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought. None of what happened to you was your fault." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now, let's go in and see what they can do for your wrist."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy lied in bed the next morning and rubbed her wrist. She had an orange cast on, with Luigi's signature.

Mr. L had squeezed her wrist pretty tight. It was badly broken. She'd need to have a cast on for weeks.

Luigi was still asleep. He had passed out soon after getting home. It had been a long night. Daisy was relieved to know that Luigi wasn't angry, like she thought. He had come to save her, like Mario always went to save Peach. _My hero…_

Daisy thought more about her hero, how he'd come to save her. Luigi had looked very unlike his usual self, angry and ready to fight. And he did fight. It was like seeing Mr. L brought out a side of him that had been gone since high school.

 _Mr. L…_ The mysterious man found his way back into Daisy's mind. She couldn't believe he had once been just an alternate personality in Luigi's mind. He wasn't just another Luigi. No, she knew he was a completely different person. And she could see the difference between them, like his grayer eyes, and longer hair, and the fact that he was so, so much more muscular…

Shaking her head, Daisy dragged her tired body out of bed. She got herself some coffee and tried to forget about Mr. L.

"Hey, Honey."

Daisy looked up from her coffee to see Luigi standing by the stove, making breakfast. She grinned. "Good morning, Mr. Hero!"

Luigi chuckled. "Hero, huh?"

"Yup!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "You saved me, you're my hero!"

A smile took over his face as his cheeks turned red. "I don't even think Peach has ever called me a hero, even when I helped save her."

"Well, she should have," Daisy replied, kissing his cheek. "But, um, Luigi? Can I ask you something?"

Luigi wrapped an arm around her. "But of course, anything for you."

Daisy bit her lip. "Why didn't you tell me about Mr. L?"

Luigi frowned at her for a second, then dropped his arm and sighed. "Because…I just…didn't want you to think there was a better version of me out there…I'm so sorry, Daisy."

She studied his face, remembering when he had disappeared, when Mr. L apparently came into existence. Everyone had told her that he had been in a coma, but she couldn't see him because they were stuck in another dimension. "You lied to me…"

"Daisy, please…" He gave her a pleading look. "I really was stuck in another dimension. It's just…I thought we would all be better off if Mr. L stayed a secret. I thought he was dead, anyway. And I wanted to forget about him." Luigi sighed again and covered his face with his hands. "Talking about him just makes the nightmare seem to keep going on, never ending."

"Oh, Luigi…" She hugged him once again. "I understand." She let go and looked down. "That was one hell of an anniversary last night, huh?"

"Oh, yeah!" His whole face lit up. "I talked to my uncle, he got us another reservation for tonight, on him!"

Daisy gasped. "Really? Oh, Luigi, that's great!"

Luigi kissed her quickly. "And you know what? I'll pretend I don't remember what your dress, hair, or makeup looked like, so you won't have to try and come up with a whole new look."

Daisy giggled and squeezed him as tight as she could with her broken wrist. "Thank you, Luigi."

"No problem, Daisy." With another quick grin, he turned back to the breakfast he was making. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Nah, I'm going to have breakfast with Peach," she explained, gathering her things to get ready to leave. "Thanks anyway, though."

"Ah, right, I forgot about that. Alright then, have fun!" Luigi called as Daisy headed for the door.

She kissed him on the cheek. "See you later! I'll be back in a bit!"

And with that, she left.

If she had any idea what was going to happen, she would've just stayed home.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi was so relieved to remember that Daisy had plans that morning.

That gave him time to pick up that ring he had ordered.

* * *

 **Ah, a nice li'l chapter, full of Mr. L drama, and ridiculously short sections of Luigi's point of view. Well, what did you think? Did you like Mr. L? I did.**

 **Anyway guys, leave a review with your thoughts, and don't forget to check out my YouTube channel if you want to listen to some chapters!**

 **See y'all next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Mr L's House

**Hey guys! I'm back again, already. I've really been into this story lately. It's so fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **After four days, I got three reviews on my last chapter. I'm not even giving you guys a chance to review anymore, am I? I've been updating too fast for y'all.**

 **Pikminfan: Once again, the wait was a short one! Are you psychic? You must be. You seem to know what's going to happen.**

 **James Birdsong: Thanks! Beautiful name!**

 **lizy2839: You always have such nice things to say! I'm really glad you enjoy this story. I hope you like this chapter, too!**

 **Anyway, guys, please enjoy this chapter! I wrote it just for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy walked down the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom after having a nice breakfast with Peach. It had been a lot of fun. Of course Peach had been almost as upset as Daisy when she found out that Luigi didn't propose, but when Daisy told her about how he had saved her from Mr. L, Peach understood why Daisy wasn't still upset.

What surprised Daisy was that Peach knew who Mr. L was. "Oh, I remember him!" Peach had said. "When Mario, Luigi, and I were on that adventure where we teamed up with Bowser, Luigi was brainwashed…" and she told Daisy the same exact story Luigi had.

Still not understanding why nobody had ever told Daisy that her boyfriend had an evil counterpart, she decided to take a shortcut through an alley on her way home.

Why had she made such a stupid decision?

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

The Toad working at the jewelry store pulled out the biggest, shiniest ring in the store, sitting right in the middle of a velvety ring box. It was a large emerald ring surrounded by six little white diamonds. Luigi grinned. "It's perfect! She'll love it!"

The salestoad smiled. "That ring is one of a kind. A lot of people have asked about it, but they all decided it was too expensive."

"Yeah, it's pretty expensive," Luigi agreed. "But, nothing's too good for my Daisy. She deserves the best ring in the kingdom."

"Oh?" The Toad raised his eyebrows. "Are you proposing?"

Luigi's grin widened. "Yes. I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me tonight."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Princess, you're back." Daisy gasped and turned around to see an evil grin. "I knew you would come back."

"S-Stay away from me!" Daisy shrieked.

Mr. L threw his hands up and took a step back. "Hey, relax! I'm not going to hurt you!" Daisy glared and rubbed her cast. He stared at it for a minute, then asked, "Was that from m-me…?"

"Of course it was!" Daisy snapped. "You squeezed my wrist so hard, the bone was completely crushed!"

He cringed and looked away. "D-Daisy...I-I'm s-so sorry…"

Daisy glared. "What do you want from me?"

When Mr. L looked back at her, he didn't look as evil or terrifying as he had before. His mask of danger had been replaced with one of guilt. "I told you last night that I'm in love with you. So of course I just want to be with you. But, for some reason, you have feelings for that idiot Luigi." He crossed his arms. "I'll bet attacking me last night to 'save' you was the most courageous thing you've ever seen him do."

Daisy put her hands on her hips. "That's not true!"

"And…" Mr. L's usual facial expression was back as he pointed at her. "...I'll bet that seeing him beat up the one person in the world he hates is just what rekindled your feelings for him after he broke your heart."

Daisy frowned. "No... You're wrong…"

"Admit it," Mr. L hissed. "You're attracted to me, and you know it."

That's when Daisy noticed that he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. _Luigi doesn't have muscles like that…_ She quickly pushed that thought out of her head.

"You're not denying it." Mr. L grinned slyly. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "Why don't you give in?" he whispered, his mustache teasing her ear, just like the night before. Deep down, Daisy knew she loved it, but she would never admit it.

"Stop," Daisy sighed, trying to push him away.

He chuckled in her ear. "I would stop, if you actually wanted me to." He ran his tongue over her cheek, bringing back her feelings from last night, feelings of attraction toward him.

For a moment, she considered it. Daisy considered giving in to Mr. L. Until Luigi popped back into her mind. _Luigi…_ She couldn't do that to him. She could never betray him like that. Not after ten years of a relationship. Not after he had saved her, after Mr. L had broken her wrist.

"I mean it, stop!" Daisy demanded, shoving him off of her.

Mr. L studied her for a minute. "You're rejecting me just to stay loyal to Luigi?" He scoffed. "That might be the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Daisy bit her lip. "I-I can't cheat on Luigi…"

"Why not?" Mr. L asked as he leaned against the wall. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he added with a wink.

Again, Daisy found herself considering it, until she caught herself. "N-No! Stop it!"

Mr. L sighed. "Fine. But one of these days, Princess, I know you'll say yes." He grinned at her evilly. "I can't wait."

"Goodbye, Mr. L." Daisy started to speed-walk away from him.

The last thing she heard from him before she left the alley was, "Call me L."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi stared at the ring he had bought for Daisy. _What if she hates it? What if she gets mad because I propose with an emerald ring instead of a diamond ring?_ He sighed and covered his face with his hands. This would be harder than he thought.

Suddenly, the door opened. Daisy was home. Luigi quickly hid the ring in his pocket. "O-Oh, h-hi, Daisy!" Ugh, he was a nervous wreck.

Daisy gave him a funny look. "Uh, hi, Luigi."

"H-How was Peach?" Luigi asked, trying to act casual.

"She was good," Daisy replied. "Apparently, she knew about L, too."

"Wait, what?" Luigi narrowed his eyes. "'L'? What happened to Mr. L?"

"Huh?" Daisy bit her lip. "Oh, uhh, I don't know, I guess it just seemed easier to just say 'L'."

 _She's biting her lip,_ Luigi noticed. _She always does that when she's nervous._ "What are you hiding from me, Daisy?"

Daisy looked away. "N-Nothing…"

"Daisy," Luigi insisted. "Tell me. Now." Daisy remained silent. Luigi glared at her. "You saw Mr. L again, didn't you? What happened, Daisy?"

"Nothing!" Daisy looked back at him. "Nothing happened! Y-You're right, okay? You're right, I saw Mr. L, and he insisted I call him L, and it was still in my mind."

Luigi crossed his arms. "Then why didn't you want to tell me?"

Daisy sniffled, which made Luigi feel pretty bad. "B-Because...I kn-knew you'd be upset…"

With a sigh, Luigi wrapped an arm around Daisy and pulled her close. "Alright, Daisy. What happened when you saw Mr. L this time? Did he hurt you again?"

She shook her head and sniffled again. "N-no… He just apologized for breaking my wrist, th-then he tried to kiss me again, b-but he stopped when I pushed him away, which is when I ran home."

"And you thought I'd be mad at you for that?" Luigi asked. He squeezed her close and kissed her on the head. "You did nothing wrong, honey."

Daisy looked down again and bit her lip. "A-Alright…"

"What's wrong, Daisy?" Luigi tilted his head. She was acting weird again.

She sighed and shook her head once again. "N-Nothing, Luigi, okay? Can't we just drop it?"

Luigi frowned. "I know there's something you're not telling me… Please tell me?"

"No!" Daisy snapped. Then she went back to biting her lip. "I-I mean, there's nothing I'm not telling you! Really! There's not!"

With a sigh, Luigi pulled his arm away. "Fine. If you don't want to talk to me, you don't have to." He headed to their room. "Our date tonight is at the same time and place as last night. I'll see you there." Just before he slammed shut the door to the bedroom, he added, "Unless you're too busy hanging around with L."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Shit, now Luigi was mad.

Daisy never meant to betray his trust. It's not like she...did anything...with Mr. L. It's not like she kissed him back or anything. But...she knew she didn't fight him as much as she should have. She knew that deep down, she loved it. She craved the passion that he had, that Luigi didn't.

Daisy flopped down at the table and covered her face with her hands. Crying softly, she tried to figure out what to do. Eventually, she started to wonder why she should be around Luigi, feeling bad, when she could be around Mr. L, feeling good.

That's what was going through her mind when she went out the door.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

He couldn't take it.

Luigi couldn't handle listening to Daisy cry over the way he had talked to her.

And what if the thing Daisy wasn't telling him wasn't something she did, but something Mr. L did to her? Luigi could never live with himself if he had just snapped at her for that.

 _I need to apologize…_ Luigi realized. "Daisy!" He ran out of the bedroom, back into the kitchen where he last saw her.

She was gone. Daisy wasn't still crying in the kitchen. "Daisy! Daisy, where are you?" he called as he rushed over to the living room. She wasn't there, either. "Daisy! Come on, Daisy! I'm sorry! Please, where are you?"

Luigi ran all over the house looking for her, but it was no use.

Daisy was gone.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Hello?" Daisy walked down the familiar alley. "L? Are you here?" _If Luigi's going to be mad at me, I might as well give him a reason to be mad._

"You're back." That same mischievous grin stretched over Mr. L's face as he emerged from the shadows. "I knew you had feelings for me."

Daisy looked down. "I-I had a fight with Luigi...and I thought I'd come here instead of staying home and being upset…"

"Nice strategy." L gave a nod of approval. "Leave the house to hang out with me. Fun. Well, since you decided on your own to come here, I guess it's just stupid to try to kiss you in a dark alley."

 _Oh._ Daisy found that a little bit disappointing. After all, that's what she had come for.

It seemed that Mr. L could see her disappointment, judging by his smirk. "Don't worry, my dear. I just thought it would be better to go back to my place. Wouldn't you agree that it would be nicer?"

Daisy nodded. "Where do you live?"

"Let me show you." Suddenly, he took her hand and led her about halfway down the alley. When they reached a subtle gap between the buildings, Mr. L pulled Daisy down a nearly unnoticeable trail leading to a small, rundown trailer. "I found this abandoned trailer, and I decided to make it my home," L explained. "I'm sure it's not as glamorous as a castle, Princess, but it'll have to do."

"Oh…" Daisy bit her lip. "I swear I'm not judging you for living here or anything. I'm no snob like all of my royal relatives."

"Alright," L replied with a shrug. "Anyway…" He opened the door. "Come on in, Daisy."

With a smile, Daisy followed L in. "I would offer you food, but we'd have to go dumpster diving, which I would think is beneath a princess like you," he sighed.

"I already ate anyway." Daisy smiled a little. "Besides, I think we both know that's not what I came over for." She looked around the trailer. There were some old, torn chairs and couches, with a bed in the same condition pushed in the corner. Against one wall was a porta-potty (luckily, it didn't stink, so he must've kept it clean). On the other side of the trailer was a small kitchen-type area. It was all one room.

"Right," L mumbled, looking away. "Sorry, I'm just a little...embarrassed...to have a princess here in trailer with no plumbing or electricity, where you have to use a damn porta-john and shower at a laundromat."

Biting her lip again, Daisy shrugged. "Being here doesn't bother me, you know."

"That's good," Mr. L sighed with a nod. He looked back at her. "So, Princess…" That same dark grin reappeared on his face. "You are attracted to me after all, aren't you?"

"I guess I can't deny it anymore." Daisy returned his devious grin.

Grabbing her by the waist, L pulled her body close against his. "Are you sure you want this? This is your last chance to go back."

"If Luigi's going to accuse me of something, it might as well be something I'm guilty of," Daisy whispered. Then she was kissing him. His lips pressed back against hers. This time, somehow, she felt free of guilt. L started rubbing her sides, so Daisy pulled her lips from his and whispered into his ear, "Control yourself. I only wanted to taste your lips again for a little while."

Taking the hint, Mr. L's hands moved back up to the middle of her back.

He was right. Mr. L was definitely more passionate than Luigi.

* * *

 **Alright, my story fell a little close to M there at the end, but it's** _ **fine**_ **, it's all** _ **fine**_ **, it'll be** _ **fine**_ **.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave a review to tell me your thoughts! I feel like reviews = people liking my stories, so reviews make me a happy little author.**

 **See y'all next chapter! Bye for now!**


	6. Daisy's Choice

**Hello there! I'm back again, with a brand new chapter. Are you excited? I'm excited.**

 **I'm most excited, however, to read the reviews! All five of them, in fact!**

 **Pikminfan: You want more? Here you go!**

 **James Birdsong: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **guest: Yeah, I could probably stand to swear a little less. I tried not this chapter, just for you!**

 **lizy2839: Ah, thank you! I hope this chapter is just as good.**

 **Guest: Mr. L should be scared.**

 **Alright guys, without further distractions, here's the sixth chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi picked up his phone. As much as he didn't want to talk to him, Luigi knew his best bet was to call the Sarasa Land castle and find out if Daisy was there.

He dialed the king's private number. "Luigi! Hello, my boy!"

"H-Hello, Your Highness…" Luigi was terrified of Daisy's father. "I-I just needed to ask you a quick question."

"Yes, Luigi? What is it?"

Nervous sweat dripped down Luigi's face. "Uhh, I-I was just w-wondering if, umm… Is Daisy, by any chance, at the castle?"

The king was silent for a moment. "No. She's not. What's going on, Luigi? My daughter isn't missing, is she?"

"W-What?" Luigi wiped his forehead clean of the drops of anxiety that had formed. "Uhh, n-no! O-O-Of course not! I-I-I have n-no idea why you would even think that!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Luigi nearly dropped the phone as the king's voice boomed through the speaker.

"N-N-Nothing! I-I-I s-swear!" Luigi insisted, hating how much he stuttered.

"Find. My. Daughter. Or. I. Will. Come. After. You," the king growled just before he hung up.

Luigi ran out the door. He had to find Daisy. If he took too long, he knew Mr. L would attack her again.

Not bothering to pay attention to anything going on around him, Luigi took off toward the alley where he had last seen Mr. L.

Unfortunately, Luigi's distractedness caused him to run right into someone.

"I-I'm sorry!" Luigi mumbled, trying to run around that someone.

That someone, however, blocked his path. "Luigi! I was just looking for you! I was working, then as soon as the king said 'Daisy' and 'missing' in the same sentence, I told him I was going to find you to see what was going on. And here you are! I've found you!"

"William, I don't have time for this!" Luigi kissed, trying to push him away.

"Why? Where are you going? Where's Daisy?" William still wouldn't let Luigi go.

Luigi sighed. "I'm trying to find her before my evil counterpart does! Now move!"

William clapped his hands in excitement. "An adventure to save the princess! How exciting!" Luigi took off toward the alley once again, and William ran after him. "We should write a book about this after we find her! We'll call it Daisy: A Princess, Missing! Your thoughts?"

Ignoring William, Luigi turned down the alley. It was empty. "Hey! Mr. L! Get out here right now!" _I'll kill him if he's hurt Daisy again…_

It never occurred to Luigi that Daisy could've gone to him voluntarily.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Hey! Mr. L! Get out here right now!"

Daisy gasped and pushed L away. By this point, he had her pinned against the wall, smothering her neck. She had been loving every second, up until she heard Luigi's voice.

"What do you want to do, Daisy?" Mr. L whispered.

Daisy bit her lip. "Umm…help me hide! Then you go out and tell Luigi I'm not here."

He nodded. "You can hide under the bed or something, anywhere you want. I'll be right back."

Daisy draped a blanket over the bed, so she wouldn't be visible, and hid under the bed, behind the blanket as L walked out the door.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

Mr. L walked out the door and shut it behind him as quietly as possible. He didn't want Luigi to hear it and figure out where his house was.

In fact, to make sure he didn't give away his secret spot, he took a little detour, a different, longer path back to the alley.

"Where are you hiding? Get out here! You can't hide from me forever!"

Mr. L scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. _Luigi thinks he's tough. He's such a wimp. A man like that doesn't deserve a gem like Daisy…_

"What do you want, Mr. Tooscaredtoproposetohisgirlfriend?" Mr. L growled as he rounded the corner back into the alley. Once he saw Luigi, he realized he wasn't alone. A guard from the castle of Sarasa Land was with him. "Too scared to face me on your own? You're such a junior."

"William's just here to see to it that Daisy returns home safely. Now, where is she?" Luigi stood in a way that revealed that he was confident in his own ability.

 _Probably thinks that I didn't fight back when he hit me because I couldn't._ In reality, L just hadn't wanted to further upset Daisy. "Look, wimp, Daisy's not here. I haven't seen her all day. Now get out of my alley."

"Nice place you got here," the guard commented.

"It'll look even better with your blood on the walls," L snapped.

Of course that shut him up. "Wait." Luigi narrowed his eyes. "Did you say you haven't seen her…all day?"

"Yes, I did." Mr. L crossed his arms. "So you have no reason to be here. Get out."

Luigi closed the distance between him and L. "You're lying," he hissed. "Daisy said you tried to kiss her again earlier when she was on her way home from breakfast with Peach."

L froze. He'd slipped up. Narrowing his eyes, he kept silent.

"Where is she?" Luigi demanded. "What did you do to her? So help me, if you hurt her again…"

A flash of red, hot anger rushed through L's body. "I would never hurt her! I love her!"

"Oh yeah, that explains why you broke her wrist!" Suddenly, Luigi's fist came flying at Mr. L's face faster than he could block it, leaving him with what felt like a broken nose.

That did it. That pushed Mr. L right over the edge. "Have at you!" He tackled Luigi to the ground and lifted his arm to pound his face in.

Unfortunately, he never got the chance to make that junior regret the day he was born, because the stupid geeky guard shoved L off of Luigi and pinned him down. "I'm done playing games. And believe me, that's all I do. I love playing games with people. But you. There is nothing funny about kidnapping the princess. Just ask Peach. Now, tell me. Where. Is. Daisy?"

"I don't know!" L growled. "Now, get out of my alley! You have no business here!"

Narrowing his eyes, the guard slowly peeled himself off of L. "If we find out you've been lying to us, it won't be my blood on the walls."

He walked out of the alley, with Luigi following close behind.

Mr. L sighed as he headed home, hoping Daisy appreciated what he did for her.

(Daisy's PoV)

From her little spot under the bed, Daisy heard shouting.

Mr. L, Luigi, and William.

 _This is all my fault…_ Daisy realized. _They're all going to get hurt because of me…_

Finally, the door opened. "Daisy? It's okay, you can come out now. They're gone."

Daisy peeked under the blanket, and saw Mr. L standing there with a bruised, bloody nose.

"L!" she cried, scrambling out from under the bed and running over to him. "Your nose!"

He cringed. "Is it bad?"

"This is all my fault…" Daisy bit her lip, and gently touched his nose, trying to feel if it was broken.

"Ouch!" L shouted, causing Daisy to jump back in surprise.

"S-Sorry!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "I was just trying to see if it's broken!"

Mr. L sighed. "I've had a broken nose before. It's not broken. It's just bruised."

"And bloody…" Daisy frowned. "I'm really sorry I got you into this…"

"It's alright, Daisy." He wiped away his blood. "I'm just glad they left."

Biting her lip again, Daisy looked down. "It's all my fault…"

He shook his head. "No, Daisy. If I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't have. I chose to help hide you, so this bloody nose is my own fault."

Daisy flopped into a chair and covered her face with her hands. "Why does everything have to be so complicated now?"

She felt the couch sink slightly as Mr. L sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you, Daisy, except…I love you." She felt his lips press softly against hers.

When he pulled back, Daisy stared at his expectant face. "L…I…I think I love you, too…" Her face fell. "…b-but…I still love Luigi, too…"

"I know," L whispered. "But, Daisy, tell me…who do you love more?"

Daisy's teeth dug deep into her lip, until she started to taste blood. Remembering the past ten years, she quickly mentally compared Luigi and Mr. L. Tears filled her eyes as she stared into the soft gray eyes of the man beside her. "L…I th-think…y-you…"

"Then stay here." Mr. L took her hand in his. "Stay here with me forever. You never have to leave."

"L, I can't…" Daisy whispered.

"Please, Daisy!" L pleaded. "I'll get a job! We'll actually buy food, and we can have plumbing here, and electricity, and…and…and we can buy an actual house!"

Daisy shook her head. "L, I'm a princess. Money is the last thing I'm worried about. But, everything I own is back at my house with Luigi… Plus, I don't think Peach would talk to me ever again…or any of my friends, for that matter…"

L frowned. "Then…just stay tonight! See if you like it here with me before you make your decision."

"I…I'll have to think about it." Daisy stood up. "I'm going home. I'll come back if I decide to agree to your suggestion."

"I hope I see you again, Princess."

That was the last thing Daisy heard before she walked out the door.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi threw open the door as he arrived home. He knew Daisy was with Mr. L. He knew it. Why was he lying instead of rubbing it in?

He threw on his nicest suit and slipped the ring in his pocket. _I hope Daisy will at least come to our date…_

Something told him she wouldn't.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy had no idea what she would do when she got home. She didn't know what she would say to Luigi, or what he would say to her. She had no clue what to expect.

What Daisy didn't expect, however, was to come home to an empty house. "Luigi?" She looked everywhere, checked every room, but Luigi was nowhere to be seen.

 _He's gone…he…he left me before I could leave him…_

Daisy stared at the empty living room, at the spot where Luigi always sat. _He's really gone…_

The initial hurt that had struck her was soon replaced with rage. _Looks like Luigi has made my decision for me._

Wasting no time, Daisy grabbed the largest suitcase she had, and stuffed it full of all the belongings she would need. _I guess I'm moving in with L._

Before she left, Daisy left a note on the table.

"I'm leaving."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Covering his face with his hands, Luigi thought about every mistake he had ever made in his relationship with Daisy. _She's not coming…_ He sighed. _I guess she really is too busy hanging around with Mr. L._

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy's teeth dug into her bottom lip as she wheeled her suitcase up to Mr. L's front door. _What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't want me to stay here?_ She took in a deep breath and, trying to pull herself together, knocked on his door.

The door slowly crept open. "Daisy?" L nodded at her suitcase. "Have you decided to take me up on my offer?"

"Yeah." Daisy followed down the storm of emotions threatening to erupt from her throat. "Luigi…left…so I packed up my stuff and decided to come here."

Mr. L smiled and grabbed her suitcase. "I'm really glad you did, Daisy." He set it down inside the door. "Come on in, make yourself at home." Daisy smiled back and walked into his little trailer. "Sorry if it's not what you're used to…but I have good news! I got a job today!" He grinned. "Daisy, I don't know how long you plan to stay, but you're welcome for as long as you'd like. Like I said earlier, you could stay here forever!"

"Oh, thank you so much, L!" Daisy returned his grin. "I really appreciate it!" Then a thought occurred to her. _I wonder if I should bring this up…_ She looked at him shyly.

"What's wrong, Daisy?" He frowned. "Do you…not like the idea of living here…?"

"No, no! I-It's not about me, b-but the fact that that you seemed so bitter about the fact that I'm a princess, and you're here…living like…this…" She cringed. _That sounded awful…_ "N-Not that I have any problem with it! I-I-I mean, i-if this your home, a-and-"

"Daisy." Mr. L put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I hate living here. What's your point?"

"Uhh, well…" Daisy bit her lip. "Now that you and I are going to live together, if you want, well, my father owns a little cabin by the Toadstool Lake here in the Mushroom Kingdom, it has plumbing and electricity and everything, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we moved in there." She held up her hands. "But, only if you want to!"

L stared at her. "What, really? We…we can really live together in a royal cabin by a lake?"

Daisy smiled a little. "Does that mean you want to?"

"Of course!" Mr. L grinned and squeezed her. "Let's start packing, cause we're moving into your father's cabin!"

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, chapter six. Did you like it? Let me know in a review, please! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Daisy's Ring

**Hey, guys! School's out, so I have a lot more time to work on my writing. And I'll tell you, looking over** _ **fourteen reviews**_ **definitely helped motivate me to come back. You guys are the best.**

 **iiStardust: I'm sure you're not the only one.**

 **Pikminfan: If you think that's bad, you should see what's coming up in future chapters.**

 **Reader983: You think** _ **your**_ **heart was crying? You should've seen me while writing it.**

 **Guest 1: Why thank you, my good (wo)man.**

 **Fanned: A tragedy, huh? Interesting idea.**

 **Guest 2: And it is reviewers like you who truly make my day.**

 **Guest 3: I will never stop writing.**

 **Lizy2839: It's a good sign when a writer can get a reader so upset over a story.**

 **Guest 4: Thanks, I'm glad you think so.**

 **Guest 5: You say "was" as if it's over. Don't worry, it's not over yet.**

 **guest: No problem.**

 **Guest 6: I can assure you that Peach will make more appearances in this story.**

 **BloodiSenpai: Sorry to deprive you of your sleep. I'm glad you enjoy my stories that much.**

 **BloodiSenpai (again): Well, here it is. I hope it's everything you could ever want and more.**

 **By the way guys, don't be afraid to say stuff like "Update soon!" It really does make me want to write faster. I know some authors don't like it, but I don't mind it as long as it's positive, and not "Ugh you update so slow I hate you for it!"**

 **With that being said, please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi wasn't stupid. He knew where Daisy was. He knew what she was doing.

The king was making "MISSING" posters for her again, just like he had ten years ago. It almost made Luigi laugh how history had a way of repeating itself, what with Daisy having people drive themselves insane with worry as she ran off with a secret lover.

He contemplated this concept as he walked down that same alleyway where so many bad memories had been created, straight from the restaurant where Daisy had stood him up. Staring at the emerald ring he held in the little black velvet box, Luigi bit his lip, fighting the tears that wrapped themselves around his lower eyelid. _I miss her so much…_ One wild drop slipped off its resting place, and skidded down his cheek. He dried his face with his free hand, and looked up to see a small dirt path between two buildings. It was easy to miss, but Luigi was still surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

Walking down the path, Luigi closed the box, squeezing it in his hand. _I really hope this works…_

Luigi soon found himself standing in front of a rundown trailer. As he stepped closer, he could hear Daisy's sweet voice, along with another voice that sounded almost like his own, but not quite. He walked up to the front door about to knock.

"I'm so excited to be living with you, L!" It was Daisy.

"Me too, Daisy. But…you're sure you're over Luigi, right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm never going back. After all…" Her voice turned sadder, "…I know he doesn't care about me anymore…"

Luigi froze. _Why would she ever think that?_

"He just left. I can't believe he would do that to me! He didn't leave a note or anything…"

"Wow, and people say _I'm_ the evil one…"

Guilt slowly made its way through Luigi's body, rippling through his bloodstream. _She came back…and I wasn't home…_ He opened the box back up, staring at the ring for a moment. _I can't do this…_ He gently set the box down on the step, and walked away.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

 _*bump*bump*bump*_

Daisy noticed the sound coming from around the front door. She glanced out the window, but nobody was there.

"Is something wrong, Daisy?"

Daisy directed her attention back to Mr. L. "Huh? Oh, I just thought I heard something. Hold on, I'm going to go check it out." She slowly closed the distance between herself and the door, then pulled it open, the door giving off a low creak as she pried it away from its resting place. She scanned the area outside, looking for someone, or something, but saw nothing. Daisy was turning around to head back inside, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something on the steps glinting in the sunlight. She bent down and picked it up.

It was a ring.

A beautiful ring.

A custom-made ring.

An emerald ring, with six white diamonds all around it, made into her trademark design.

 _Luigi…_

 _He was going to propose with this ring..._

All kinds of memories and flashbacks of the past ten years with Luigi suddenly hit her like a sudden hailstorm. _Oh no, Luigi…_ Daisy thought about the past few days with Mr. L. _This was a mistake…_

"Luigi!" she cried, squeezing the ring box tight in her hand, running down the steps, down the dirt trail leading back to that alley. She saw a discouraged man in that same familiar green hat slouched over, walking out back toward the main sidewalks of Sarasa Land. "Luigi!" she called out once again, not even noticing the tears running down her face.

He turned around and stared at her. "D-Daisy?"

"Luigi!" Daisy was somewhat surprised to hear herself sobbing loudly as she charged at him, not noticing the unevenness of the ground. Luigi held out his arms, and she was about to jump into them, when she tripped over a bump, and instead flew at him.

He caught her.

Luigi caught Daisy in his arms, and she felt safe again for the first time in a long time.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

This was a dream. He had to be dreaming. Luigi stared at Daisy sobbing into his chest, and squeezed her tight. _She came back to me…_

"Luigi, I'm so sorry! I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you! I want to get married and be with you forever!" Luigi grinned as he heard Daisy speak those heartwarming words. _She's choosing me…_

"Let's go home, Daisy," he whispered. "And we'll get married and be together forever." Luigi gently scooped her up in his arms. "But first, we should make a stop at the castle. I asked your father if he knew where you were, and now he's worried sick. We should let him know you're alright."

Daisy rested her head against his chest. "Let's just sleep there then, I'm tired."

"We can celebrate our engagement there," Luigi suggested.

Daisy grinned at him. "I'll be happy as long as you're there."

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

 _So that's it… She doesn't want me…_

Mr. L crouched behind a building, watching the whole scene play out. He had followed Daisy when she ran out the door, worried about what had happened. He told himself she wasn't leaving him to go back to Luigi, that maybe something bad had happened to Luigi and she was worried simply because she was a nice person, but deep down he knew the truth. And right there, right in that alley he considered to be his home, he was witnessing his worst fear coming true.

"I want to get married and be with you forever!"

So that was that. So much for packing up and running away together. So much for getting out of his crappy old trailer to go live in her father's lakeside cabin.

 _So much for finding true love and happiness…_

"…we should make a stop at the castle…"

Mr. L sat straight up. _The castle…_

"…Let's just sleep there then…"

He studied Luigi very closely, wanting a detailed mental picture. He studied his face, his hair, his body, how he talked, how he stood. Soon, Luigi was carrying Daisy away, and they were out of his field of vision. L stood up and ran back to his trailer.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Resting her head against Luigi's chest as he carried her off to the castle of Sarasa Land, Daisy flipped that little velvety black box back open and admired the ring inside. "Hey, Luigi?"

"Yeah, Daisy?"

"Is this my engagement ring?"

Luigi smiled down at her. "Of course it is. Do you like it? I hope it's okay. I mean, I know it's not a diamond ring, and diamond rings are traditional, but-"

"Luigi," Daisy interrupted. "It's perfect, I love it." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Luigi's smile widened for a moment, but then he frowned and looked away. "I was going to propose to it at dinner tonight, but you didn't come…that's why I wasn't home, I didn't leave, I was at the restaurant, but I can't blame you for not coming…I didn't propose when I should have…and to top it all off, I acted like a complete jerk…I'm really sorry, Daisy…no wonder you ran off with L…"

Daisy noticed another small stream forming around her eyes. "Luigi…I'm the one who should be sorry, for running off with someone else…and I am, Luigi, I really am…" She felt herself sniffle, surprised at how easily she was crying today.

Tightening his grip on her, Luigi kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it, Daisy. I understand, you were just feeling confused."

Daisy stared at Luigi in awe. "I can't believe how understanding you are. I'm so lucky to have you!"

Luigi smiled. "I love you, Daisy."

"I love you, too, Luigi," Daisy giggled happily, slipping her ring onto her finger, knowing that it would just be a perfect fit.

It was too loose.

"Huh…" She frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Luigi asked.

"Not really, it's just kind of loose," Daisy explained. "I'll just get it resized or something, no big deal."

"Sorry Daisy, I didn't even think about size…"

"That's alright, Luigi. Size doesn't matter," Daisy replied.

As she snuggled closer to Luigi, Daisy didn't even notice the ring slip right off her finger.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

It was almost like looking right at Luigi.

With his crappy self-cut haircut hidden under a hat, muscles hidden under loose-fitting clothing, and blue contacts, L had really nailed it.

Nobody would know who he really was.

He was ready.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

"I knew it! I always knew you would be the lucky man to marry my daughter!" The king wrapped an arm around Luigi, who was shooting awkward glances at his royal fiancée sitting on the other side of the room. Daisy giggled as she watched them.

"Ah, yeah, I always knew it too," Luigi chuckled nervously. "I-I mean, I had hoped so, anyway, I-I-I mean-"

King Richard patted him on the back. "I've always liked you, Luigi. You're a nice boy."

"O-Oh, thanks…" Luigi shot more glances at Daisy, his 'please save me' signal.

"We should have a parade!" declared Daisy's father. "All across Sarasa Land. We'll throw a festival!"

Luigi's eyes widened. "W-What? Y-Y-Your Highness-"

"Call me 'Dad'."

Staring at him, Luigi shook his head. "Daisy doesn't even call you that."

"That is only because the maids and butlers always referred to me as her father, and it stuck with her." The king patted his shoulder. "But you may call me 'Dad'."

"Uhhh, yeah, I-I mean, i-is that really n-necessary?" Luigi stammered.

"Of course it is! We're family now, you know."

Luigi shook his head. "I-I mean the festival, I-I mean I-I appreciate the thought, b-but-"

"Oh, come on, Luigi. It'll be fun!" Daisy insisted, finally joining in the conversation.

"'Atta girl, Daisy!" The king walked over to her and wrapped an arm around his daughter. "We'll have music, dancing, and all kinds of fun things! The whole kingdom will join in celebrating your engagement! Oh, and just picture your wedding!"

Cringing, Luigi nodded. "You want it to be huge, right? With a lot of people watching? Look, Your High- Dad, I just don't think that's a great-"

"It'll be perfect!" Daisy squealed. "My dream wedding!"

Luigi stopped and just looked at her. One look at her beautiful face glowing with excitement, and he was sold. "Alright, let's do it."

The king gave him a knowing smile, and nodded. "I'll start the preparations for the festival immediately. And after that's over, we can talk about the wedding. When do you want to have it?"

"Father, it's late, we're tired. How about Luigi and I sleep over here, and we can talk more about this tomorrow?" Daisy suggested.

 _Clever girl, giving an excuse to stay here for the night,_ Luigi observed.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea." The king nodded. "You two can sleep in your old room, can't you?"

"Of course we can." Daisy grabbed Luigi's arm. "Thanks for letting us sleep over. We're going to turn in, we've had a long day."

"Goodnight, Darling," the king called as they headed up the stairs. "Goodnight, Luigi."

"Goodnight, Father," Daisy yawned.

Luigi nodded. "Yeah, goodnight…Dad."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I listened to a lot of music while writing this for inspiration, to the point where I couldn't write without out, so I hope this chapter holds more emotion than some of the others.**

 **Well guys, I don't have a lot to say today. Just be sure to leave a review telling me what you think, and don't forget to Follow and Favorite.**

 **See you soon (hopefully)!**


	8. Mr L's Plan

**Hey again! I'm back! I have another chapter here for you. I got three nice reviews after yesterday's happy chapter. A happy chapter in the middle of my story…you guys know I can't just keep it happy. I have to screw things up again. So here it is, a chapter to kill the happy vibe.**

 **Well, before we get started, let's look at the reviews.**

 **Pikminfan: Mr. L won't be giving up easily.**

 **James Birdsong: Why thank you, my loyal reviewer.**

 **Lizy2839: You know my writing style too well. I might have to shake things up a bit…**

 **Alright guys, you ready? Here we go…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

Squatting by some bushes outside the castle, Mr. L inspected the ring he had picked up on his way to the castle. _This looks like something Daisy would wear… It's probably hers…_ He looked for a pocket to hold the ring in, then, finding none, slipped it into his hat.

"Alright buddy, your shift's over."

L looked up and watched the night shift guards taking over, and the day shift guards leaving. _Perfect._ He stood up, brushing leaves from the bushes off him. He slowly walked up to the front gate, careful not to look too proud or confident.

"Ah, good evening, Luigi," a guard greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here tonight?"

Trying to keep his voice at a slightly higher, friendlier pitch, L shrugged. "Daisy and I are staying here tonight. I had to run out and grab something from the store. I'm back now, though."

The guard smiled and nodded. "Alright, well have a good night, Luigi." He opened the door, and with a nod, L walked right through.

 _I can't believe how easy that was…_

"Yes, and I'm going to need the bands and caterers to be ready two weeks from now."

"But Your Highness, it all seems a bit excessive for-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion!"

L froze. _The king…he's up…_ Flustered, he scanned over the castle. _Ugh…where is Daisy's room?_

"Luigi? What are you doing up?" An old man dressed in a regal robe approached him. "I see you've already changed into your night garb."

"Uhhh…I-I, uhhh…n-needed a drink and I-I, uhhh got lost on th-the way b-back…" L stammered, unprepared.

The man, who L decided had to be the king, laughed. "Ah, Luigi, how many times have you come over? And you still don't know your way around!" He gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Right up those stairs, the second door on your left." L nodded gratefully. "Well, my boy, I'll be heading off to bed. Try not to get lost again until morning."

Chuckling nervously, L nodded. "Y-yeah…thanks…" With that, he hurried up the stairs, then looked over at the king climbing another staircase, and heading into a large bedroom. L turned his attention to Daisy's room, and slowly opened the door.

Luigi and Daisy were asleep. L's breath caught at the sight of them wrapped up in each other's arms. Something about it just made him feel so angry, and also somewhat hurt and betrayed. Watching the two closely to make sure they stayed sleeping, he tiptoed closer to the bed. _This is it…_ He slowly wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist, then gently pulled her away from Luigi. Luigi stirred, mumbling to himself, and L stopped moving. Finally, Luigi rolled over and went back to his peaceful rest. Silently sighing in relief, L scooped Daisy's unconscious body into his arms. He studied her sleeping face, amazed at his luck. _She must be a heavy sleeper…great!_

With Daisy now in his grasp, L stood straight up, knocking his hat off with the sudden movement. _Ugh!_ He crouched down, struggling to pick it up with Daisy still in his arms. Finally, he got it, and managed to slip it back onto his head. Feeling triumphant, L carried Daisy out the door of her bedroom, down the stairs, and right out the front door.

"Where ya going, Luigi?" the same guard from earlier inquired.

"I have a surprise for Daisy," L replied cheerfully, excited at his own success.

He left the castle and walked down the streets of Sarasa Land until he was out of the guards' sight, and looked around at the empty streets. Empty cars were parked in the driveways of unlit houses. _I'll bet these juniors feel too safe to need to lock their cars._ He walked up at one, and one tug at the door handle told him he was right. _This is too easy. It's almost like they want their princess to be kidnapped._

He set Daisy down in the passenger seat, then sat in the driver seat and pulled some tools out of his pocket. _Now, let's see if I can remember how to hotwire a car…_ After working at it for a few stressful minutes, fearful of getting caught, the engine roared to life.

With an evil grin of triumph, Mr. L sped off.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi woke up the next morning.

Alone.

He got up and looked around, and noticed her ring lying on the floor. _Huh…weird.._

"Daisy!" He wandered the castle, looking for her. "Daisy! Where are you?"

"Luigi? What's wrong?" The king emerged from his room. "Why are you running around screaming at seven in the morning?"

Luigi frowned. "I can't find Daisy anywhere. Do you know where she is?"

Daisy's father narrowed his eyes. "You keep losing her. I think you just overreact. Go home and look for her there, I'll tell you if I see her."

With a nod, Luigi turned and ran out the door.

"Luigi? When did you get back?"

"Huh?" Luigi stopped to see a confused-looking guard.

"You left with Daisy last night at the start of my shift. I never saw you get back…I must have drifted off, don't tell the king, please!"

Luigi shook his head. "Wait, I-" _-have a clone who's in love with her, who she's run away with before…_ "…I see. I won't tell him." He took off down the road. _I gotta get home… I gotta see if Daisy's there… Maybe that guard was just dreaming… If it really was Mr. L, he couldn't have been confused for me that easily, could he? I mean, there are_ some _differences…_

He kept telling himself this as he reached their house, bursting through the door. "Daisy! Are you here?"

Luigi's eyes swept over the house as he ran from room to room. She wasn't there.

 _Something's not right…_ he realized as he stood in the bedroom. He turned around slowly, inspecting every detail of the room, until his eyes stopped on the closet. _It seems…emptier…_ Luigi stepped closer.

Half of Daisy's clothes were gone.

Luigi bit his lip, a nervous habit he had picked up from her. _Maybe…maybe I'm wrong…maybe I should look around for other missing stuff…_ He headed to the bathroom to check it out.

Daisy's hairbrush, toothbrush, and everything else of hers was gone.

 _Ohshitohshitohshit…this is bad…this is really, really, bad…_ He paced nervously. _Why would she do this? I thought we were going to get married…_ He squeezed the ring in his pocket. _Did it fall off...or did she just not want it?_ He shook his head. _Maybe I'm just paranoid…I need something more definite than some missing stuff…_

Trying to consider every possibility, Luigi wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table. That's when something caught his eye, something that wasn't there before. _It looks like a note…_ He quickly picked it up, and read the beautiful words written in Daisy's handwriting.

"I'm leaving."

It doesn't get much more definite than that.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Black and white.

That's all Daisy saw when she woke up.

Confused, she sat straight up.

"Morning, Daisy."

Daisy looked around. She didn't see anybody, just more black and white. The walls, ceiling, floor, door… it was all black and white. She looked at the bed she was lying in, and the junk strewn around the room. The bedding was a deep green and black, and the messiness of the area indicated that it was somebody's bedroom. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe." Suddenly, a man dressed in all black, who had blended in perfectly with the wall, stepped forward. He looked exactly like Luigi…but she knew he wasn't.

"W-What's going on, L?" Daisy demanded, trying not to portray her fear.

He shook his head. "Don't be scared. It's me, Luigi. See? My eyes are blue, honey."

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "That's fake. I know you're not Luigi."

He frowned. "I don't know why you'd say that."

"Because I've known him for ten years." She crossed her arms. "Did you honestly think you'd be able to fool me?"

"You'd be wise to go by whatever you are told, Princess," Mr. L growled, taking his contacts out. "I've played nice, but now I am growing rather impatient. I am through being toyed with. I know you have feelings for me. Why do you hide them?"

"I don't have feelings for you!" Daisy snapped. "I'm in love with Luigi!"

"You told me you loved me more than him!" L barked.

Daisy shrank back. "I…I didn't mean it, okay? I just…forgot my love for Luigi."

Mr. L studied her face. "How much love do you have for Luigi?".

"All the love in the world." Daisy re-crossed her arms.

"That's good, Princess," L smirked. "Very, very good." He chuckled.

Staring at him in nervous surprise, Daisy frowned. "W-Why is that good?"

"Don't you get it, Princess?" He grinned. "I _am_ Luigi. The only quality he possesses that I don't is fear."

"That's not true," Daisy snapped. "Luigi's much nicer than you could ever be."

"Oh, you don't think I'm nice?" L raised an eyebrow. "I got beat up for you, Daisy." He crossed the room to flop down on the bed. "Besides, how did we say I came to be? Refresh my memory."

"An evil wizard created an alternate personality in Luigi's mind."

He nodded. "Right. I lied. It was an easier way to explain it." L crossed his arms behind his head. "What really happened was, a woman named Nastasia hypnotized him. The funny thing about hypnosis is, when you're hypnotized, you can't be force to do anything you don't want to. You just lose all your fears and forget your worries. You become more bold, and just go for it."

"W-What are you talking about?" Daisy bit her lip. There was something unnerving about the way he just casually explained it, and even worse, how it made sense.

"Luigi was hypnotized, and became me. There's nothing I do that he wouldn't want to do," Mr. L hissed. "Now, as for why we got separated into two different beings in the Underwhere, I don't know, I'm not a scientist." He smirked at Daisy. "But that's beside the point. The point is, I. Am. Luigi…but better."

Daisy glared in disgust. "That's not true. Maybe it was at first, but-"

"So you admit it?" Mr. L's face grew more smug by the minute. "You agree that, at least at first, I was better than Luigi?"

"No!" Daisy shook her head, flustered. "That's not what I meant!"

"It's what you said." Mr. L grinned triumphantly at her.

"Ugh!" Daisy jumped off the bed. "Maybe a bit of fear and worry is a good thing. It keeps you from doing stupid stuff, and it makes Luigi who he is."

He crossed his arms. "So you're saying he's a coward?"

"No!" She tugged at her hair in frustration. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"You're right." He slid off the bed and walked toward her. "I'm trying to prove to you that I am everything Luigi is, and so much more."

Shaking her head again, Daisy stepped back, until she was against the wall. "Stop it! You told me before that I was free to leave any time I wanted. I want to leave now!"

"Too bad!" Mr. L growled. "That was before you tricked me. You got my hopes up for nothing. You had me prepared to run away with you, then you just left without even a goodbye. Now I'm not giving you a choice."

Biting her lip, Daisy's eyes quickly scanned over the room, looking for something, anything, that could help. Then she saw it. _A door!_ She took off toward it.

"Hey!" Grabbing her broken wrist, Mr. L yanked Daisy back. She let out a loud yelp as pain took over her arm. She tried to pull away from him, but he just squeezed harder.

"L, please! That hurts!" she pleaded as tears formed from the pain.

He froze, then narrowed his eyes as he loosened his grip. "Don't try to run."

Daisy nodded quickly, and he let go. She rubbed her wrist and stared at him, terrified into speechlessness.

 _I thought he was harmless before…I was so wrong._

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

 _I am a monster._

Mr. L looked deeply into Daisy's eyes, once full of love and cheerfulness, now filled with pain and fear. _What am I doing? This isn't going to help anything…_

"Look, Daisy," he sighed. "Why do you have to make this so complicated? Why can't we just go back to the way we were before? I…really miss it." He frowned and looked away. When he looked at her again, she was glaring at him and rubbing her wrist. "I'm sorry, Daisy. Come on. Just-"

"No! Stop it! What you think we had wasn't real! You need to give it up! I never loved you and I never will!" she screamed, slapping him hard with her good hand.

That did it. Holding his face, L's lips drew back into a snarl. "I've lost my patience with you, Princess."

Daisy's face contorted in fear. Before L could say anything, she bolted for the door.

"Daisy!" he called, but she had already left the room.

It really was no more Mr. Nice Guy.

Daisy was going to love him.

She didn't have a choice.

(Daisy's PoV)

* * *

 _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump…_

That's all Daisy heard, the sound of her feet smacking against the floor and her heart pounding in her ears as she shot out the bedroom door and down black and white halls. _I need to escape…I need to get out of here…_ She scanned over the walls, looking for a way out, but it all looked the same. It was impossible to tell what was a door and what was a wall, especially with how fast she was running.

Then she saw it. An enormous black door with a thick white outline. _That must be the front door._ She didn't slow down. _I have to reach it quickly,_ Daisy told herself. _I'm almost there…_

 _ZAP!_

Daisy was thrown onto the ground by a bolt of electricity.

"Ugghh," she groaned, disoriented, as she sat up.

"You must be Mr. L's special guest."

Looking up, Daisy saw a blue woman standing over her. "Huh? Wh-Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, Your Majesty. Mr. L told me that we'd have a very special guest staying with us. A princess, in fact, and he asked me to make sure you don't leave." She smiled and adjusted her glasses, which seemed to be a little too shiny.

"Nastasia! Thanks so much!" Daisy turned to see L approaching them. He ran up beside her and got a grip on her shoulder. "She's being a little stubborn. She wants to resist her feelings for me."

"Ah, well…" Nastasia held the side of her glasses. "I could… _convince_ her to do otherwise."

L nodded. "Yes, please do."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Daisy stared at the two, terrified.

"Just relax, Princess." L squeezed her shoulder. "And if you can't, that's okay. You're about to become a lot more relaxed."

* * *

 **Ah, Super Paper Mario, my favorite game. I've always wanted to write somewhat of a sequel, and that might end up being either this, or a story connected to this one.**

 **Anyway guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and a nice little review with your feedback. See you soon!**


	9. Daisy's Alter Ego

**Hey again, guys! I'm back with another chapter. I was feeling extra motivated this time with some extra nice reviews. You guys are awesome. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing so much.**

 **Now, let's look at these nice reviews.**

 **PrincessDdaisy269: I think you're the first person to catch that.**

 **Pikminfan: Would that really be a bad thing?**

 **Guest: I really appreciate your kind words. Game theories are the best, aren't they?**

 **NessPSIPowerhous: Ah, thanks. I feel that Super Paper Mario deserves to have a part in my stories, since it is just so awesome.**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you again. Repeat reviewers are always nice.**

 **DjBennyD: Very possibly once of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten. It just absolutely made my day. Thank you so much for the kind words that motivated me to write faster. I am so honored you think so highly of my writing.**

 **Well guys, now that I have acknowledged your kindness, let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters, or the plot of Super Paper Mario.**

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

"No, please! Whatever it is you're about to do to me, don't do it!"

Daisy squirmed under Mr. L's grip. He'd had to grab her other shoulder to keep her from getting away. He tried to hold her just tight enough so she couldn't get away without hurting her, like he'd done with her wrist. He felt kind of bad as he watched tears leave streaks on her beautiful cheeks. She looked genuinely terrified. Of course, that was only natural. She had no idea what to expect.

"Don't worry, Daisy. You'll feel much better in a minute," he assured her.

"No!" She fought against him. "Let go of me! Please!"

Nastasia stared intently at Daisy, most likely waiting for her to give up and stop moving. However, Daisy was a fighter. She wouldn't be giving up so easily.

This eventually become obvious to Nastasia, as she frowned and directed her attention to L. "Could you be a dear and hold her head still, please?"

L nodded, and frowned a bit. _How am I going to do this without letting go of her shoulders?_ He kneeled down and quickly wrapped one arm the whole way around her waist, and held her head in place with his free hand.

"No! Stop!" Daisy sobbed. "Don't do this!"

"Thank you. That's much better." Nass focused on Daisy's face, then slid her glasses down her nose, just far enough to give enough room for the beams that instantly shot out of her eyes. L let go of Daisy and jumped back just before the beams hit her.

The piercing scream Daisy let out was worse than anything Mr. L had ever heard. "Seriously Nassy, do you have to do it like that? Isn't there a nicer way to hypnotize someone?"

"Of course there is." She pushed her glasses back up. "But I've found that I get better results when I use electric shocks, too." Nastasia then glanced at Daisy, who was passed out on the floor, and shook her head. "Looks like we've got a fainter. Alright, will she be needing a room?"

L scooped up the unconscious princess off the floor. "Nah, she can stay in mine. After all, we _will_ be a couple very soon."

Nodding, Nastasia smiles a bit. "That sounds like it would be…a very nice feeling…"

"You'll feel it someday, Nass. Don't worry," Mr. L assured her. "Anyway, thanks for letting me come back, and for letting Daisy stay here, too."

Going back to her usual professional and emotionless self, Nastasia nodded again. "Well, with both you and the Count gone, it's been really empty here, so it's really no problem."

"Ah, well, at least you got Dimentio back from Queen Jaydes," he pointed out.

"Which wasn't easy," Nastasia sighed. "Anyway, I have matters to attend to. I hope the hypnosis works."

"Me too, Nass," L whispered as she walked away. "Me too."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

It was a long, quiet walk back to the castle.

A lonely one, too.

"Hey there, Luigi!" a guard greeted cheerfully. "Just you, huh? Where's Daisy?"

"Yeah…just me…" Luigi mumbled, ignoring his other question.

The guard frowned a bit as he opened up the door. "Uh…right…I hope everything's okay…"

Saying nothing, Luigi trudged into the castle.

"How long would it take to construct a statue of the two dancing at Daisy Circuit?"

"Uhh, sir, don't you think that would be a little much?"

"No, I don't." The king crossed his arms stubbornly. "Nothing is too much for my little girl."

"Yeah, you might want to hold off on that." Luigi approached the king and the worker he was talking to. "Your Highness, could I please talk to you alone?"

"What's the matter, Luigi?" Daisy's father frowned. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, so can it wait?"

"No, it can't. It's really important," Luigi insisted.

The king let out a long sigh. "Fine, fine." He surveyed the room, then pointed to a door. "In there is a private meeting room, we can speak in there."

Luigi nodded. "Thanks, Your Highness."

The king headed toward the office, and Luigi followed him. Once they were inside, the king closed the door behind them. "So Luigi, what's this urgent matter?"

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Luigi found himself overwhelmed with the realization that Daisy leaving this time was real. Before, he'd had hope that Daisy would come back, that proposing would encourage her to come back, or even that she had been kidnapped and he could rescue her before anything bad happened. But this time… She had packed up her things and left a note. She wasn't coming back, ever.

"Luigi, are you alright?"

Upon hearing the king's softened tone of voice, Luigi was surprised to realize that his eyes were wet. "D-Daisy…" His face crumbled, so he covered it with his hands. _She's gone…forever…_

"Hey, hey, calm down, boy." Luigi suddenly felt the king's arm around him, leading him down into a chair. He looked up at Daisy's father, watching him sit down beside him. "What happened?"

Drawing in a deep, shaky breath, trying to get some air into his lungs, Luigi tried to pull himself together and look the king in the eye. "She left me...and she's not coming back," he croaked. "I-I'm sorry…I just thought you should know…so you can cancel the festival, a-and the huge wedding…" He ran the sleeve of his shirt across his face, drying it up.

"Luigi, my boy, no need getting so worked up." The king patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure you're just overreacting and jumping to conclusions again."

"No, no, Your Highness, I know it this time," Luigi insisted. "Her things were gone, and she left a note saying 'I'm leaving'. How could I possibly be overreacting to that?"

The king was quiet for a long time. "Do you know where she could have went?"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah…she's probably staying in a trailer with my…uh…clone."

"What?"

"I-It's a long story…but he looks almost exactly like me, but he acts very different," Luigi explained.

Staring at him for another long moment, the king shook his head. "Can you lead me to her?"

* * *

("Her" PoV)

Once again, she woke up in that messy bedroom with the black and white walls.

But this time, she felt different.

She felt…good.

"Hey there, Princess."

Hearing that voice brought a smirk to her voice. "Ah, if it isn't my kidnapper, Mr. L."

L returned her smirk. "Feeling any better, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, much." She stretched out on the bed. "I feel so relaxed and clear-headed."

"That's great to hear, Daisy." He laid down beside her.

"You know, I've never really like that name." She frowned. "Maybe I should change my name, like you did when you separated from Luigi."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "What would you change your name to?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I should try your style. From now on, you can call me Ms. D."

L grinned. "Sounds good. Reinventing yourself. I like it. So uh…is Ms. D engaged to Luigi?"

"Not anymore, since I'm guessing I'll be here for a while." She winked at him. "Besides, like you said, you're just like Luigi, but better."

Chuckling, L nodded. "I knew you'd come around." He wrapped an arm around her. "And we'll be here for as long as you want to be here. Nastasia says we're welcome to make this our home."

Ms. D nodded back. "I like it here, actually. It's kind of huge and confusing, but nice."

Grinning, L pulled her closer. "It's so great to have you on my side again, Dai- I mean, D."

"I'm not Daisy," D snapped. "I'm Ms. D, and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring up Daisy anymore."

 _I don't want to remember anything about being Luigi, or I might change my mind about being with L again._

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

"I don't understand, Da-…D." Mr. L frowned. "You _are_ Daisy, just more relaxed."

She scowled. "No, I'm someone entirely different. Would you say that you _are_ Luigi, just more relaxed?"

"Actually, I already did say that," L sighed. "But that wasn't actually true. You were right in saying it only was at the beginning."

"That wasn't me!" D hissed. "That was Daisy! We're two different people who just share a body!"

"That was you!" L barked. "And the only thing making me different from Luigi is the fact that we were separated into two bodies, and I spent time in the Underwhere while he was comfy at home. We've experienced different things in our lives. But you. You are Daisy, you just don't want to admit it because, who knows why. I called myself Mr. L because I wanted a villain name. You're just calling yourself Ms. D because you don't want to be Daisy."

"I don't need you," D hissed. "I don't need anyone." With that, she rolled off the bed and marched toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" L demanded, jumping up after her.

"I'm getting out of here," she muttered. "I was wrong about you, and I don't want to stay wherever you are."

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed her hurt wrist, and before he could even register what he was doing and feel guilty about it, her fist flew at his face and landed right on his nose. "Ouch!" He let go of her to cover his throbbing nose, and she strutted out of the room, grabbing one of his extra masks strewn over the dresser as she left.

 _Maybe she's right that she's not Daisy at all._

 _Maybe having fear and worries holding you back makes you who you are, and isn't a bad thing._

 _Too bad I'm in love with Daisy, not Ms. D._

(Ms. D's PoV)

Ms. D tied the mask around her face as she strode down the hallway. _There's no way I'm staying here. I thought L would like me like this, but I was wrong. Now I don't want him, or Luigi, or anybody. I want to be with the one person who really understands me: me._

"Hello there, beautiful."

 _Ugh. No._ D turned around to see a small man with an odd mask floating behind her. He was dressed in a jester's outfit, and spoke in an almost melodic tone. "What do you want, joker?"

He grinned. "Oh, simply to introduce myself. You're only the second princess we've ever had around here. My name is Dimentio. And you are…?"

"The name is Ms. D. Now go away, kid. I have places to be." She turned around and started walking again.

"I'm a kid, huh?" He giggled, then suddenly appeared in front of her. "In that case, I want to play."

 _Did he just…teleport?_ D shook her head. "How did you do that? Does everyone here have magic powers?"

"Everyone but L and O'Chunks. Nastasia can shook hypnotizing electric beams through her eyes, and Mimi can turn into a huge spider and shoot gems out her ass. And I…" He moved closer to D's face. "…have more powers than you could possibly comprehend."

Rolling her eyes, D smacked him with the back of her hand, knocking him to the floor. "Outta my way, mime." She began to walk away.

Dimentio stood up and floated back to his normal height. "Mime, huh? The way you use it, I don't think you know what that is." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly four clear walls rose up around Ms. D, and one covered the top.

"Hey!" she screamed, pounding the walls. "What are you doing?"

"Now that's more like it!" Dimentio flew in circles around the box. "Mimes act like they're trapped in an invisible box. I just wanted to show you what a real mime looks like."

"This isn't funny!" D cried, hitting and kicking the walls, hoping to break them down.

"Really?" Dimentio grinned evilly. "I think it's hilarious. And guess what? The fun has just begun!"

He snapped his fingers again, and everything went black.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi arrived at the rundown old trailer just as he finished explaining everything to the king.

"I can't believe Daisy would just run off with another man like that!" the king exclaimed. "That's not how I raised her to be."

Luigi shrugged. "It's not her fault. I think she's just really confused. I just don't understand why she would leave again. I thought we had worked everything out."

Sighing irritably, the king shook his head. "I'm telling you, that girl is thick in the head."

"I guess." Luigi walked up to the door, listening for voices. Hearing none, he knocked on it. No answer. "Daisy? L? Hello?"

When still nobody answered, the king walked up beside him and jiggled the doorknob. Surprisingly, it opened right up. He peered inside, then looked back at Luigi. "Nobody's here."

"What?" Luigi ran inside and looked around. He took a step forward and tripped over something. Looking back, he gasped. "This is Daisy's stuff."

"Then she must have been here," the king acknowledged.

Luigi nodded, inspecting the trailer. He noticed a pile of hair that looked like his own on the floor in front of a mirror and frowned, and walked over to a kitchen counter. On top of all the garbage, he noticed a small box. Curious, he picked it up.

' _FRESHLOOK_

 _One-day color contact lenses_

 _Blue'_

"That's weird, he has blue contacts. Why would he want blue ey-"

Luigi had blue eyes.

The contacts.

The hair.

The guard who said he had seen Luigi leave with Daisy.

"Your Highness!"

"What?"

"Did you see me up late last night? Was I acting weird?"

The king frowned a bit, seeming to be thinking. "Only when you got lost looking for a drink. You were just acting nervous like alwa-" He froze. "That was Mr. L, wasn't it?"

Luigi grimaced and nodded. "The thing that doesn't make sense is, why would he come into the castle to meet Daisy? It's too risky. Unless she helped plan it, but if that's the case, why wouldn't she just meet him outside the castle?"

"What…what are you saying?" The king's face was starting to pale.

Luigi ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Well…I may be jumping to conclusions again...but I don't think she went with him willingly."

"B-But…she brought her stuff here…a-and that note…" the king pointed out.

"Yeah, but she did leave before, so maybe-" That's when logic hit him. "Oh, duh, that was from when she left the first time. I never went home after she left it, so I just didn't see it."

"Wait, wait, wait." The king shook his head. "You don't really think she was kidnapped, do you?"

Biting his lip, Luigi nodded. "I do."

It was funny. Those were the words he had wanted to speak at his wedding.

But Mr. L had stolen that from him.

* * *

 **Alright, so what did you think? I wanted to find a way to bring in Ms. D (even though she's not in any game or even a real character, shhh) without it being sloppy, random, and weird, and I think I did that well.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! See you next chapter!**


	10. Daisy's Return

**Hello, my loyal readers! Lucky Moon is back with another chapter for you! I love writing this so much, especially when I get such nice, encouraging reviews from you guys. I got six nice reviews since my last update. Now time to respond to them!**

 **Pikminfan: Thank you, kind sir. And who knows, it's Dimentio.**

 **lizy2839: Better late than never! Ah, lucky you.**

 **lizy2939 (again): Thank you so much! You're a nice repeat reviewer.**

 **Guest: They say good writing should make you emotional, you know.**

 **CalibreJun: You are just amazing. Seriously? Fan art based off of my story? I am so honored!**

 **DjBennyD: Shipping is always fun. And I don't know…was there a way to switch Luigi back, or did a miracle happen?**

 **Alright, now that we got that out of the way, are you ready for the chapter? Here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo's characters or anything from Super Paper Mario.**

* * *

(Ms. D's PoV)

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Stop this!" Ms. D kept beating at the walls. "Let me go!"

"But we haven't had our fun yet." D heard Dimentio's voice floating around her, followed by what sounded like snapping fingers. The room suddenly became very bright, despite the lack of actual lights. She looked around to see nothing but green designs on the walls seemed to be moving, all in shades of green, dark and light.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"This is a fun little place called Dimension D!" He flew around in circles cheerfully. "And since your name is Ms. D, I figured, what better place to play than Dimension D?"

"Ugh! This isn't fun!" D continued to pound at the walls.

"That's because you're still in that thing," Dimentio replied. With another snap of his fingers, the walls started melting away.

As Ms. D took a step toward the little clown,she was suddenly overcome with an overpowering sensation of dizziness that knocked her to the ground. "W-What's going on?"

"Well you see, this room is an ongoing project of mine." He hovered over her. "My latest change was to make everyone without powers who entered unbearably lightheaded."

She shook her head, trying to focus, as the walls around her spun and moved closer, then farther. The designs crawled ominously on the walls, seeming to be threatening her. "P-Please…make it stop…"

"Your Majesty, I know of your connections to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and many others who could threaten my safety." He lowered himself onto the ground, standing right in front of her.

Shaking her head again, D closed her eyes, trying to stop her head from spinning. "N-No…that's Daisy…n-not me…"

Dimentio sighed. "Even so, I can't take any chances." D opened her eyes to see him rising above the ground once again. He snapped his fingers, and another box grew around her. "Sorry Princess, but I have to send you somewhere far, far away."

"H-Huh?" she mumbled, unable to concentrate. Without any warning, he snapped his fingers one final time. At first, nothing happened. D looked around, confused. _What did that even d-_

 _ **BOOOOM**_ _!_

Screaming, D stood up and ran to the other end of the box, away from where the explosion had happened.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

This one was came from just inches away, throwing her back down. "No! Don't, please!" she pleaded, sobbing in fear.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

Right from the middle of the box, another explosion. She felt the blast from this one on her left arm and leg, and it _burned_. _Like_. _Hell_. Shrieking at the blistering heat nearly igniting her limbs, D curled up in a tight ball away from it.

 _This is it…it's game over for me…_

The floor below her started to get warmer.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

"Hello?"

The night shift guard from the night before, the same one who was still there when Luigi left this morning, groggily answered the phone. _He was probably napping…_

"Hey there, John! Uh, it's Luigi." Luigi glanced at the king, who had given him John's number. He nodded reassuringly at Luigi, who bit his lip and continued. "Uh, you told me you saw me leave with Daisy last night, right? Did it look like she was going willingly?"

"In that dream I had? It's hard to tell. I think she was asleep," he explained.

Luigi sighed and grimaced. "That's what I was afraid of. That was no dream, John. That was Daisy being kidnapped by someone who looks like me."

"What? Really?" John groaned. "It's literally my job to make sure that doesn't happen. I can't believe it. Have you found her? Is she okay?"

"Well, no, we haven't found her yet." Luigi frowned. "Look, it's not your fault. He's tricky. Just let me know if you think of anything else that could be helpful from when you saw him, alright?"

"Of course, that's the least I could do." John let out a long sigh. "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, me too. I have to go look for her. See you, John."

"Alright, bye."

Luigi hung up the phone and looked at the king. "Well, it sounds like she really was kidnapped." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I have no idea where they could have went."

"Well, do you know where Mr. L came from before he lived here in Sarasa Land?" the king asked.

"The Underwhere," Luigi replied. "But before that, when we were still in the same body, he stayed in Castle Bleck."

"How do we get there?" the king demanded.

Frowning, Luigi shook his head. "Your Highness, with all due respect, I don't think you should go. You see, it's really dangerous, and-"

"What are you trying to say, boy?" The king narrowed his eyes.

"Well…" Luigi bit his lip. "You're just…a bit…older, so you-"

"I'm stronger than I look." The king crossed his arms. "There will be no discussion of whether I'm going. However, we might need a few more people to help out."

"If you insist," Luigi sighed. "I'll ask Mario and Peach, since they've both been there, and survived. I doubt Bowser will want to help again, though."

The king nodded. "I'll ask my youngest, smartest guard to join us, too."

"Which one is that?"

"You know who it is. In fact, you ran into him just yesterday when confronting Mr. L, didn't you?"

"Ugh, William?" _Had that really just been yesterday?_ Things were happening crazy fast. "Is he really still the youngest?"

"Yep, the rest are all over thirty," the king explained. "Luigi, he'll be helpful. Like I said, he's the smartest guard I have."

"If you say so," Luigi mumbled. "Then I'll get Mario and Peach, and we can meet at the Sarasa Land castle."

"Alright," the king agreed. "Don't be too long. I want to get to Daisy as soon as possible. I hope it's not too late."

Part of Luigi wanted to ask what the king had meant by that.

But part of him didn't, because he already knew.

He knew neither of them wanted to say it.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

 _I'm me again._

That was the first thought Daisy had when she woke up.

She finally felt like herself again.

It was funny, the whole thing with Ms. D. While in some ways she was the same, with the same thoughts and beliefs, she was a completely different person. As Ms. D, she had taken on a whole new, disrespectful attitude, one that didn't really care about anybody else but herself. That wasn't Daisy at all.

Standing up, Daisy brushed the dirt off herself and looked around. It was dark and gloomy, with an odd purple river nearby that gave her chills just from looking at it. She stared at it, and could swear she saw boney white hands floating around in it.

"That'ssss the River Twygz, honey."

Daisy looked to her right to see an old man with a gondola. "O-Oh. Hello, sir."

He nodded in greeting. "I wouldn't recommend trying to sssswim acrosssss."

"Yeah, maybe not the best idea," Daisy agreed.

"Have I sssseen you before, or are you new?"

"Uh, I don't think I've ever been here before…" _Have I?_ She looked around once again.

"Mosssst people don't come here twice," he chuckled. "Thissss issss the Underwhere, honey."

"What? The Underwhere?" She frowned. "I…didn't make it to the Overthere?"

"Hmmm…have you sssseen Queen Jaydessss?"

"No…why? Should I?" _I have no idea how this works…_

He nodded. "She will weigh your ssssinssss. If they are light enough, she will ssssend you to the Overthere."

"Great!" Daisy grinned. "How do I get there?"

"Acrosssss the River Twygz," he replied. "I can get you acrosssss for four coinssss."

"What?" Daisy shook her head. "I don't have any coins."

"No coinssss, no ride."

"Ugh!" Daisy grunted. "Li _sss_ ten here, you _sss_ tupid troll! How am I _sss_ uppo _sss_ ed to get coin _sss_ when I'm dead?"

"Mocking my lissssp won't help you." The old man crossed his arms.

Daisy glared at him. "How else am I supposed to get across? I need to get to Queen Jaydes!"

"Or you could sssstay here," he suggested.

Sighing, Daisy studied her outfit. She was still in her pajamas. "Is there a place around here where I could get a swimsuit or something?"

"Thissss issss the Underwhere, not a mall." He raised an eyebrow. "Why? You can't sssswim acrosssss."

"I have no choice," Daisy sighed. "But, I can't swim in this."

"Sssswimming through that at all issss a bad idea."

"Pffft. What's the worst that could happen? I'm already dead," Daisy pointed out.

"Thosssse handsssss will hold you down forever," he warned. "It'ssss not fun. Pleasssse, find ssssome coinssss."

Daisy frowned. "What's your name?"

"I'm Charold."

"Well Charold, I'm Daisy. Now that we're on a first name basis, can you please get me across?" she begged.

"Daissssy?" Charold asked. "Assss in, Princessss Daissssy of Ssssarassssa Land?"

Daisy felt her face light up as she nodded. "Yeah, that's me!"

"Royalty ridessss for free. Hop in." Charold picked up his oar.

Grinning, Daisy hurried into the gondola. "Thanks so much, Charold!"

She leaned back, relaxing a bit as he pushed the boat away from the shore, pulling them slowly across the river.

 _Luigi and I always wanted to take a gondola ride together…_

The gentle ride made her think of him, and all the good times they'd had together, although the river wasn't exactly the most romantic spot. Daisy had heard tales about it, and that it was filled with sinners' tears, and that if you listened closely, you could hear their muffled screams. _I wonder if that's true…_ She focused on the sounds around her, and found that yes, there was a faint "Eeeeeeeeee!" coming from the water. _This place is awful._

"We've reached your sssstop."

Daisy looked up from the river to see a large, dark castle ahead of her. "Thanks, Charold." She climbed out of the gondola onto the land in front of her.

Charold nodded. "Sssssee you."

"Wish me good luck," Daisy called as she headed for the castle.

 _I think I'll be needing it._

* * *

(Ms. D's PoV)

 _I'm free._

That was the first thing Ms. D thought when she woke up.

She felt somehow liberated after death in some unexplainable way.

Grinning, Ms. D stood up and surveyed the dark area around her. There were eerie trees all around, and the sky was an ominous blue/green/purple color. She turned around, and found that she had ended up right beside a large dark castle with a blue-green tint to it.

 _Awesome! I can work for Queen Jaydes here!_

She ran for the stairs, eager to get started.

 _This is going to be the best day of my afterlife!_

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, hot stuff." An odd purple creature was blocking her way.

D narrowed her eyes. "What are you?"

"I'm a D-Man," he explained. "State your business. You look new, so I'm guessing you're looking to have your sins weighed?"

Scoffing, Ms. D shook her head. "Oh please, there's no way I'd go to the Overthere, even if my sins are light enough. I want a job!"

The D-Man nodded. "Proceed."

"Thank you." Ms. D straightened her posture, marching confidently into the castle.

 _Maybe someday I'll convince her to send me back to the world of the living._

* * *

 **There you have it, the tenth chapter of this story. I hope you guys liked it. I should have the next chapter up soon. In the meantime, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! See you!**


	11. Luigi's Plan

**Hey guys! I have returned with another chapter. This one took a bit longer, as I have actually been socializing lately. However, I think you'll like it.**

 **I got two nice little reviews on my last chapter, and now I would like to take the time to respond to them.**

 **DjBennyD: You're a smart guy. And Clover…I like it. I'll allow it.**

 **Lizy2839: Never doubt the rescue team. They have ways.**

 **So, you guys ready for this chapter? I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters, places, or plots.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

"Come on, Mario, Peach, I don't know if I can do this without you," Luigi pleaded. "You guys have both been there, and we need all the help we can get."

Mario frowned. "I don't know…it's awfully dangerous…"

"Daisy's life could be at stake!"

"You're right." Mario nodded. "Alright, you're right, I'm in."

Luigi smiled gratefully. "How about you, Peach?"

Peach nodded as well. "Anything for Daisy."

"Thanks so much, guys," Luigi sighed. "Now we have to go to the Sarasa Land castle to meet up with her father and William."

"Really?" Peach scoffed. "They're coming."

"The king wouldn't take no for an answer." Luigi stood up. "Now come on, we can't waste another second."

 _Especially when we don't know what Mr. L's doing to her._

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

Lying in bed, Mr. L sighed deeply as he thought about Daisy, and he had almost had her, until she got away again. _I should never have gotten her hypnotized…_

 _But then again, I really like Ms. D's style…_

 _In fact, I think I actually prefer Ms. D to Daisy. Why didn't I just give her a chance?_

 _I need to catch her._

He hopped up and sped out of his room. He dashed through the halls, heading for the front door, until an obnoxious little jester popped up in front of him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Get out of my way, Dimentio," he ordered. "I need to find Ms. D."

"Ah, the delightful princess!" Dimentio sang. "Yes, I had a wonderful playtime with her! Too bad it had to end."

L grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer. "What did you do with her?"

Dimentio narrowed his eyes. "She had connections with those pesky 'heroes'. I had to dispose of her."

"Where is she?" L screamed. "Tell me now!"

The little clown smirked. "Where does everybody go when their game ends?"

Growling, Mr. L through Dimentio to the ground and bolted out the front door. _I'll make him pay later. For now, I just need to get D – and also Daisy – to safety._

He ran to the large robotic head sitting outside, and jumped in. _I need to find the only ones who know how to get to the Underwhere and back._

 _Those pesky 'heroes'._

* * *

(Ms. D's PoV)

Strutting confidently through the castle of the Underwhere, Ms. D tightened her mask. Approaching the throne room, she threw a nod of greeting in the direction of some D-Men guarding the door. They smiled a bit as they stepped out of way.

Smirking, she threw open the door. Queen Jaydes was sitting on an elegant throne, looking sophisticated and dark. "What business have you with me?"

"I'm looking for a job." D rested a hand on her hip. "The name's Ms. D. I heard my friend Mr. L did some work for you around here."

"Mr. L was a great help to the Underwhere." Jaydes raised her chin. "What makes you think you'd be up to the task?"

"Well, what else am I going to do around here?" D flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not here to prove myself equal to Mr. L. I'm here to do better."

"You think you can do better than him?" Jaydes seemed to be considering this. "Alright, I'll give you chance."

"You won't regret this," D assured her. _This is great. Maybe I'll just stay here forever. Who needs the living?_

 _Who needs anybody?_

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Let me guess, you're here to have your sins weighed?"

"Yes, sir." Daisy nodded politely at the D-Man.

"You may go." He opened the door to the castle for her.

Wringing her hands nervously, Daisy made her way down the long hallway to the throne room. Some D-Men guarding the door stepped away, and Daisy slowly pushes it open.

"Hello?" The powerful voice echoed through the room. "Please approach my throne."

Daisy anxiously walked up to the tall, dark woman. "H-Hello…Your Majesty…" She bit her lip. "I'm here to have my sins weighed."

"Yes, of course." Queen Jaydes rose from her seat and stepped close to Daisy. She held out her hands and closed her eyes. "Hmm…" Frowning, she opened her eyes. "I sense an unfaithful and dishonest spirit in you."

Daisy gasped. "N-No! Th-That was j-just-"

"You snuck around with another man behind your partner's back."

"N-No, you see-"

"I'm sorry, your spirit is not pure enough to leave." Jaydes sat back down in her throne. "You must stay here and suffer with the rest of the sinners for all of eternity."

"No, please!" Daisy pleaded. "I was just confused at the time! I-I-"

"You have a selfish spirit."

"Yeah, that's why I was created!" A voice very much like Daisy's echoed from across the room. Daisy looked around for the source. "Over here, genius." A woman dressed in all black emerged from the corner of the room.

 _She looks so familiar…_ Daisy stared at her, trying to figure out where she might have seen her before.

"Ugh, can you believe I came from that idiot? She can't even figure out who I am. Tell me, Princess, when was the last time you looked in a mirror?"

 _A mirror…?_ Daisy narrowed her eyes in confusion, and the woman did the same thing. _Well, it definitely feels like-_

Then it hit her.

 _I'm looking in a mirror._

"Are you…Ms. D?"

"Wow, she's so smart! Can you believe it only took her a year to figure it out?" D rolled her eyes.

Jaydes nodded. "Your negative energy was so strong that when you died, it separated into its own body, because you so desperately wanted to believe you had become a different person, not just a different version of yourself. I saw the same thing happen once before in a young man named Luigi."

"That's my fiancé!" Daisy exclaimed. "Or…he was…"

"Don't worry, he'll move on," Jaydes replied. Daisy stiffened. _I wonder how easy it'll be for him to fall in love with someone else._ "For now, _you_ need to move on out of my sight."

Daisy's shoulders fell in disappointment. "Yes, Your Majesty," she sighed as she turned around.

 _This is going to be a long eternity._

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

"Are you ready?"

Luigi looked around the room, from Mario to Peach, and to the king and to William.

"I know I am." William jumped up. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous adventure."

Mario stood up as well, along with Peach.

"Good, then let's not waste any time." The king rose from his seat.

"Agreed." Hopping to his feet like everyone else, Luigi nodded. "Mario, you lead the way. You know it best."

"You Highness!" a guard cried as he burst through the door. "There's a UFO heading toward to the castle! Some of the guards have tried shooting at it, but it seems pretty much unaffected!"

"What?" the king exclaimed. He ran for the door, as did Luigi and the rest of the gang.

"It looks like a large robotic head," the guard panted as he followed. "It almost resembles Luigi."

"What? Me?" Luigi frowned as he rushed out the door along with everyone else.

 _VROOOOOOOOOM!_

"Is that…Brobot?" Mario shouted over the noise.

Luigi watched curiously as the giant metal head modeled after him was lowered down to the ground in front of the castle. Mr. L was sitting inside.

"You!" Rage took over Luigi's body as he charged at the man stepping out of the machine.

Mr. L slowly turned toward Luigi, and before he could comprehend what was happening, L's fist was in his face. "Why not give me a chance to explain why I'm here before trying to attack me?"

Suddenly, the king's hand was on Luigi's shoulder, pulling him back as he narrowed his eyes at Mr. L. "I don't know what you want from us, but you won't get it until you return my daughter."

Chuckling, L ran a hand through his hair. He seemed almost…nervous. "Well, actually…I really need Mario's help for this.''

"Forget it." Mario crossed his arms. "You're nothing but trouble. Why would I want to help you?"

"Please," L pleaded. "You and Peach and Bowser and Luigi…you're the only ones I know who know how to get to the Underwhere and back safely."

"Oh, dear…" Peach gasped. "I'm so sorry! Who is it?"

"Peach, we can't just bring back people who died," Mario sighed.

"You all died, and you came back!" L pointed out. "Hell, even I did! Why can't Daisy?"

"What?" At that second, the world seemed to stop spinning. Luigi's heart seemed to stop beating. All sound was replaced with a loud ringing in his hears. _Daisy…it can't be…_

"How did this happen?" the king boomed, grabbing Mr. L by the shirt. "What did you do to her? _Tell me how this happened right now_!"

"Dimentio saw her as a threat and blew her up!" The statement erupted from his throat, along with a defeated sob. "I wasn't there! I couldn't stop him! I had no way of knowing what he would do!" The king let go of his shirt, and L collapsed on the ground, a tearful mess.

"You're lying," Luigi hissed.

"Why would I lie about that?" L glared up at him. "Somebody everyone loved died. Why would I make that up?"

Luigi shook his head. "No. There's no way it's true. It can't be!" He shook his head again, more aggressively this time, trying to shake away the tears that didn't realize it was only a cruel joke. "She's not dead!"

"Don't worry, bro, she's okay." Mario wrapped an arm around Luigi's shoulder. "We're going to go and get her, and she'll be waiting for us in the Overthere."

"No!" Luigi pulled away from his grip. "No she won't, she's not dead!" He looked around frantically, from the defeated Mr. L, to Peach, clearly shocked and grief-stricken, to Mario, so confident he could save her that he wasn't sad at all, to William, who for once was shocked into speechlessness, and finally to Daisy's father, who looked like he didn't know whether to be depressed or pissed. "You guys… don't really think…" He glanced at Mario, who was staring at him with a look of pure pity. _She's really dead…_

"Come on, we can save her," Mario insisted. "Don't be so upset. We'll just need to go to the Underwhere through that door in Flipside, then ask Queen Jaydes to open the door to the Overthere."

"Guys," Mr. L sighed, "I wouldn't be so sure she's at the Overthere."

"What are you trying to say about my daughter?" King Richard's voice boomed out, catching everyone off guard.

"What I'm saying," L growled, "is that yes, Daisy is an amazing person, and we all love her, but think about what she's done in the last few days."

Luigi froze. L was right. As much as he loved her, he had to admit, she had done some things that might prevent her access to the glorious Overthere.

"What are you talking about?" the king hissed. "My Daisy is an absolute angel."

"An angel wouldn't run off to make out with me while she was supposed to be on a date with Luigi."

That did it.

Of course it stung to hear, even though Luigi had already known about this, but this little reminder clearly pushed Daisy's father right over the edge, likely reminding him of everything Mr. L had done.

"You are the worst thing to ever happen to my daughter! You are the reason she's dead!" Before L had a chance to defend himself, the king was jumping at him, ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" William grabbed the angry old man and pulled him back. "I know you're mad at that man, and rightfully so, but now's not the time to be tearing people apart. Now is the time to go bring your daughter home safely. Right, sir?"

Glaring at Mr. L, the king nodded. "You're right. Before we can even think of anything else, we must get Daisy back."

"Wh-What if Queen Jaydes won't let us just take her?" Peach sniffled.

"I think we can convince her," Mario replied. "Do you think we should ask Bowser to join us again?"

"Do you really think for a second he would've helped last time if the world wasn't ending?" Luigi scoffed.

"True," Mario agreed. "Alright, to Flipside we go!"

"Let's take my private jet," the king proposed. "It'll be faster."

"I'm going with you."

Luigi had almost forgotten Mr. L was there. "Of course you're not! Why would we let you go?"

L crossed his arms. "Because I worked in the Underwhere for a year. I know my way around, and I have connections."

Luigi narrowed his eyes as the king sighed. "I suppose it might be helpful to have you around. Besides…" He narrowed his eyes as well. "…if you're with us, I can make sure you don't run away before I have a chance to arrest you."

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? I really hope you liked it. I wrote it just for you (and also for the fun of writing, but I uploaded it just for you!). Please follow and favorite, I really appreciate it, and I always love to get a new review!**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	12. Mr L's Fault

**Hey guys! It's Lucky here with a brand new chapter. Most of this chapter is one person's PoV, which I don't usually do, but I wanted to have a detailed scene from Mr. L's view. Anyway, I hope that doesn't bother you guys.**

 **Speaking of you guys' opinions, I got five lovely reviews on my last chapter. Time to respond to them!**

 **Pikminfan: Thank you, kind sir! Yes, very complicated indeed.**

 **lizy2839: Thanks for your kind, motivational words! I'm glad you enjoy it so much.**

 **DjBennyD: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, and the video, too. A Yugioh fan, eh? And don't take it personally that I thought you were a guy. I'm almost always wrong about what people are on this website. I'm going to seriously offend somebody someday.**

 **Heimamma: I'm really glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Soon enough for you? Hope so.**

 **Alright guys, now it's time for the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's plots or characters.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Wandering hopelessly around the dark forest of the Underwhere, Daisy was left alone to think about why she had been denied entry to the Overthere. _I can't believe my sins were too heavy..._ She noticed a fallen tree, and sat down on it. _I hate it here. I miss my friends. I miss Luigi…_

 _Luigi…_

 _What's Luigi going to think about my disappearance?_

 _Is he going to think I left him again?_

 _I can't do that to him…_

She stood up and ran back the way she came.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

Sighing, L leaned back in his seat, watching out the jet window. It would be a long flight to Flipside, and until they arrived, he would have to sit and listen to all the accusations everyone threw at each other, and most of all, at him.

"This is all your fault, you know," Peach snapped.

"Me?" Luigi narrowed his eyes. "What did I do?"

"You pushed her away!" Peach cried. "You didn't want to propose, even after ten years together!"

Luigi's face flushed deep red. "It's not that I didn't want to, I just didn't think the timing was right!" He sighed. "I just wasn't ready, okay?"

"If you had proposed to her on your anniversary, she would never have run away, and she would never have met that awful man!" Her finger was pointing at Mr. L.

"You're too kind," L grumbled.

"Well, why are you blaming me and not him?" Luigi asked. "It's his fault, not mine!"

Peach crossed her arms. "He's just another version of you."

"Oh, please," Mr. L scoffed. "Luigi wishes he was me, but he lacks the courage."

Luigi glared at him. "No, I'm just not a d-"

"Would you guys please knock it off?" Mario sighed. "Peach, it's not Luigi's fault. It's Mr. L's. Luigi couldn't have possibly known what would happen."

"Excuse me!" L stood up. "How about instead of me, we blame the guy who actually killed her?"

"You're the one who brought her to him!" Luigi barked. "You're the one who kidnapped her!"

"I did that so we could be together," L growled. "I loved her. I still do. Why would I want her dead?"

"You brought her right to Dimentio," Mario hissed. "You put her in harm's way."

"I had no idea he would do that!" L tried to keep his voice form and strong, but he felt it waver as the tears crept back out of the corners of his eyes. He could deny it as much as he liked, but he knew that Daisy's death was his fault. He knew that Dimentio was a murderer, and that he would kill anyone who he saw as a threat.

Looking away, L whispered, "I never meant for that to happen…"

 _I never meant for a girl everyone loved to get killed…_

He sat back down in his seat and stared back out the window. It was less humiliating than the floor, and much better than looking back at all the people who had loved Daisy just as much as him, if not more, and knew he was the reason she was gone.

 _What have I done?_

"I'm sorry, okay?" L whispered. "I…just wanted to be with her…"

"No, not okay!" L looked up to see Luigi standing over him, then turned back to the mirror. _I am in no mood for this._ "Daisy is dead because of your selfish actions!"

L flinched, but didn't say anything. _I won't let him have the satisfaction of knowing how much that got to me. I can't argue with him, that's what he wants. But I can't agree with him either…_

"Luigi, we're going to get her back. Calm down." L found himself comforted by the sound of Mario standing up for him, although he hated himself for it.

"Yeah, and what if we can't?" Luigi challenged. "What if Jaydes won't let us through, or Grambi won't let us take Daisy, or Daisy wants to stay there?"

"I've told you before, I really doubt she's in the Overthere," L sighed. "Infidelity isn't something Jaydes takes lightly."

Luigi narrowed his eyes, flushing deeply. "I wouldn't say 'infidelity'. It's not like you-"

"No, but it's close enough." L smirked a bit. "And it would work in our favor if she's in the Underwhere, because I just so happen to have become very close friends with Jaydes during my time there."

"Oh, what a surprise," Luigi scoffed. "Mr. L is friends with the queen of sinners."

L jumped up from his seat as his fingers curled into a fist. He drew his arm back, ready to have at Luigi.

"Watch yourself." L looked over to see Daisy's father watching him closely. "Do you really want to get yourself into more trouble than you're already in?"

"I don't care what happens to me," L hissed. "I don't care if I get thrown in prison for the rest of my life. I don't care if I get killed. I probably deserve that, anyway. All I care about is Daisy. I just want to make sure she gets home safely. Then you can do whatever you want to me. I just need to know that Daisy will be okay." _And Ms. D._ He looked away. _Should I tell them about her?_

"What are you keeping from me?" L glanced back at the king, who was narrowing his eyes at him. "You look guilty."

 _Busted._ L took in a deep breath. "Right, well...maybe Daisy isn't the only one I need to save from the Underwhere..."

"I knew it!" Luigi cried. "I knew you were a lying, dishonest, evil, worthless piece of-"

"Careful what you call me."

"Why should I?"

"Maybe blondie is right." L felt another smirk forming. "Maybe I'm just another version of you. Any name you call me, you're really calling yourself."

A look of pure hatred crossed Luigi's face as his hand curled into a fist and seemingly flung itself right at L. Of course, L was prepared for this one, and grabbed Luigi's wrist just before the hit landed.

"Okay, yes, I wasn't entirely honest," L confessed. "But hear me out." Luigi narrowed his eyes as he uncurled his fingers. Still smirking, L let go of his wrist. "Thank you. Now, the other girl I want to save is...Daisy- _ish_..."

"What do you mean?" Mario frowned skeptically.

"Well..." L frowned a bit. _How should I put this?_ "...I guess you would only say she's Daisy-ish if you would say I'm Luigi-ish."

"Oh, great," Mario grumbled. "Mr. L isn't enough, now we have a Mrs. D running around."

" _Ms_. D, actually," L corrected. "I mean, it's not like she's marri-"

"How dare you have her hypnotized!" Luigi burst.

L froze. _I wonder if there's a non-embarrassing way to explain it._ "Well, you see..." he began slowly, "we thought that the reason Daisy didn't want to be with me was just because she felt too guilty to admit it." He chuckled nervously. "I mean, it worked, so-"

This time, Luigi moved too fast for L to try and stop him. Before he could think to do anything about it, Luigi's fist was in his eye.

Growling in pain, L held his sore eye as he glared at Luigi. _I guess I had that coming..._ "Watch it, you worthless junior, or I'll make you wish you were in hell with your back broken."

"Well, so much for sleeping," the blonde guard yawned. "Mr. L, I really wouldn't recommend trying to attack Luigi. Because if you do, I'll attack you. And we both know how that worked out last time." He winked.

"Hey!" L barked, turning his attention to that junior. "That only happened because I was too distracted with Luigi." His voice dipped into a growl. "Trust me, I won't make that mistake again."

"Oh really now?" The guard stood up. "You honestly think you're stronger than me? Would you like to test that theory?"

"William," the king warned. "I don't want any violence on this jet."

"Is that so?" L threw his hands in the air. "Well, I guess then I won't have to worry about getting a black eye. Phew! For a second there, I was so worried I would have a black eye from when Luigi violently punched me, but since there's no violence on your jet, I guess that didn't happen, and I won't have a black eye."

"I could change that," William chirped.

"You deserved that one." The king leaned back in his chair. "And I almost want to let William fight you, but he's one of my best guards, and I don't want to risk him getting injured."

"Yes, Mr. L," William agreed innocently. "I am an asset to the castle of Sarasa Land, and I need to be in a state of physical perfection."

"And apparently, I'm strong enough to be a threat to that." L smirked.

"Oh, please," William scoffed. "I am one of King Richard's best guards."

"And if I were a guard, I would be _the_ best." Mr. L's smirk grew. _I can just tell this guy will be fun to mess with._

William frowned, staring at L for a long moment. "As soon as all of this is over, you and I are going to sort this out." He spoke slowly, through gritted teeth.

"Why?" L grinned. "I make you feel weak, don't I?"

"Ugh! I can't stand your obnoxious attitude!" William shouted. "Seriously, is this how people feel while talking to me? I refuse to believe that you were ever 'just another version of Luigi'."

L nodded, his facial expression becoming more solemn. "It is a pretty interesting concept." He looked over at Luigi. "Speaking of which, Luigi, I have a question for you."

Rubbing his sore eye, Mr. L began to grin. "Luigi, why are you hitting yourself?"

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Why are you in my castle?" Queen Jaydes tilted her head. "Do you actually think you have a shot at persuading me to send you to send you to the Overthere?"

"No, no, that makes no difference to me!" Daisy shook her head. "I need to return to the world of the living!"

Jaydes chuckled. "And why should I even consider sending you back?"

"I just have so many responsibilities, and I don't want to let everyone down by...dying..." Daisy frowned. _I'm starting to think this isn't going to work._ "Well, you see, I'm the princess of Sarasa Land. The only heir to the throne. I've been preparing my whole life to rule the kingdom someday. And without me around, my father will have to choose someone else. Someone less prepared. Just think what that would do to the kingdom!" She paused. "And...that's not the only thing..."

"Oh really?" Queen Jaydes sighed disinterestedly. "What else, then?"

"My fiance is going to think I left him for Mr. L again." Daisy bit her lip. "I know it's not your problem, but I can't put him through that."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but I cannot bend the rules for anyone."

"You did for other people! Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Mr. L!"

"Ah, yes. Them." Jaydes nodded. "Well, the heroes were not truly dead. When Dimentio attacked them, he merely teleported them here. When he attacked you, that ended your game. Mr. L, while his game had truly ended, gave me many months of loyal service, and I wanted to reward him for that."

"Please!" Daisy cried. "I would offer to serve you for as long as he did, but I need to get back sooner than that! There must be something I can do!"

"I'm afraid not."

"B-but..." Tears formed in the corners of Daisy's eyes. "I didn't get to finish living! I was going to marry Luigi and have a family and someday rule Sarasa Land!"

"Not everyone gets to live out all of their dreams." Queen Jaydes sat back in her throne. "Don't worry. You'll see them again someday, whether they end up here in the Underwhere or are simply passing through on their way to the Overthere."

"Come on, there has to be something I can do!" Daisy pleaded. "Don't forget that I'm engaged to one hero, another one is my cousin, and a third one is married to my cousin. I'm capable of just as much as they are!"

"Well," Jaydes sighed. "There is one matter that needs attended to. But I don't think you'd want to do it."

"I'll do anything!" Daisy insisted. "It's not like I could die, anyway."

"No, but you could get seriously hurt. And..." Jaydes hesitated. "...you might not want to do this."

"Well, what is it?"

"I need somebody to get a dangerous extraterrestrial being out of the Whoa Zone and bring him back here so I can keep him contained," Jaydes explained. "It's a dangerous job, and I'm far too busy to do it."

"Why wouldn't I want to do it?" Daisy asked. "I once slapped Bowser into outer space. Do you really think I'm scared of this alien?"

"Well, maybe," Jaydes said slowly. "Because this alien's name is Tatanga."

* * *

 **There you have it, chapter 12! Did you guys like it? I hope so! Let me know what you thought in a review, and be sure to follow and favorite! See you soon!**


	13. Daisy's Mission

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! Sorry that took so long, online school has proved to take longer than regular school, and all of my free time has gone to studying for my learner's permit test. However. I have finally found time to write, and noticing that this is chapter 13, what better time to update than Halloween night?**

 **Anyway, I got 6 reviews on my last chapter, and I'd like to respond to them.**

 **Pikminfan: I'm afraid so.**

 **: You'll be seeing plenty of Mr. L in this chapter. As for Mr. L and Daisy...who knows what the future may hold?**

 **MagmaGalaxyProz: If I'm making things 2INTENZE4YOU, I must be doing something right.**

 **Guest: I'll always make more.**

 **DjBennyD: Hmm...if by eating me alive you mean piling work on me along with student gov and the school newspaper and assigning me the title of Secretary of Fundraising Committee, then maybe. And Tatanga was the main villain in Super Mario Land, the first game Daisy appeared in, where she took Peach's place as the damsel in distress.**

 **Pikapowerpickach: I will never quit a story.**

 **Now time for the actual story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters, settings, plots, etc.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"T...Tatanga…" Daisy gasped. "Th-There's n-no way…"

"I'm afraid there is." Jaydes stood up and walked over to Daisy. "I realize you have a history with him-"

"A history?" Daisy cried. "He kidnapped me and had his goons lock away my parents, and took over our whole kingdom!"

"-which is why I wasn't sure you'd want to take this mission," the queen sighed. "However, if you do, I will grant you your life back."

Slowly, Daisy nodded. "And if I get my life back...how will that work? Will I get a new body? Will my body be put back together?"

"Yes, your body will be 'put back together'," Jaydes confirmed. "Your wounds will be healed, and then your soul will return."

"In the same place as where I died?" Daisy asked uncertainly. _Sounds like I'd be in the right place to be sent right back here…_

"Wherever your remains are," Jaydes explained. "And if they're scattered about, you'll be right in the middle of where they are."

Daisy rubbed her arm. Since she had arrived in the Underwhere, it had healed. "Would my arm be broken again?"

"No, like I said, all your wounds will be healed."

Nodding again, Daisy bit her lip, considering this information. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to do this," Daisy insisted.

"Very well." Jaydes turned around and raised her arms, wiggling her fingers. Soon, a giant vortex formed in front of them. "This will take you to the entrance of the Whoa Zone. Be careful, and good luck."

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty." Daisy curtsied before the queen, before stepping through the portal.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

The jet soon arrived in what L could only assume was Flipside. Everyone quickly jumped up and tried to shove their ways to the door. Rolling his eyes, L followed behind, reluctant to let someone else take the lead but knowing Mario knew better than he did where he was going.

As L stepped off the jet, he got a good look of Flipside for the first time. The place was strange looking. The buildings seemed to be made up of weird geometric shapes, and the citizens seemed to be of some species he had never even heard of. The town itself seemed to be somewhat of just a huge building, as it had an elevator that led to other floors of the town.

"Come on," Mario called. "The door to the Underwhere is on a special floor set off from the others, we'll have to take this elevator." He pushed the button, and L looked up to see an elevator zigzagging its way down to them. _That's the strangest elevator I've ever seen…_

He followed as everyone piled in, and sighed as he fell back against the wall.

"Must be hard for you, trying to go one day without ruining someone's life," Luigi snapped.

"Shut up," L grumbled. _I'm in no mood for this…_

"Why should I?" Luigi challenged. "This never would've happened if you hadn't-"

"We just had this conversation in the jet! Yes! We've established what caused what! Now just! Shut! Up! I had enough of this already, and I don't want any more!" L glared at Luigi, breathing heavily with rage. "You want to blame me for everything. I hate you. You have everything. You have a family. A brother. Friends. Money. Even a beautiful princess fiancee, who you wouldn't have even proposed to yet if it wasn't for me, and why? Because you could never appreciate her the way I would. You fault me for acting on my feelings in such an extreme manner because you can't imagine the crazy strong feelings I have for Daisy. I doubt you could ever be half as in love with her as I am, if you really don't understand why I tried so hard to bring her into my life!"

"You broke her arm!" Luigi hissed.

L cringed and looked away. "I...I didn't mean to...I just...didn't want her to leave…" He looked back at Luigi. "Besides...she kept coming back. I guess she liked the attention. She probably wasn't used to being around someone who wanted to be with her so, so badly."

"You have no idea how much I love her!" Luigi cried. "I just...I just have trouble expressing it, okay? I've been with her for ten years, and I still crumble under the pressure of having to be romantic! You don't understand because you're fearless. The reason you're different from me is because you're never afraid of anything. You're too bold and brave for your own good."

L narrowed his eyes. "I don't buy it."

"Ugh, guys?"

L glanced over at Mario, who was standing right outside the elevator, which had long since stopped, and realized that he and Luigi were the only ones still inside. He shot another glare at Luigi before stepping out, with Luigi following close behind.

He took in the room around him, which was all white. There were seven doors against one wall, ranging in colors from red to violet, matching up with the rainbow.

"Come on," Mario urged. "It's right through the last door, the violet one."

"And where will that take us?" L asked. "Directly to the Underwhere?"

"Yeah, it's a portal," Mario explained. "We'll appear near the fountain with the magic water."

"Ah, the Fountain of Healing." L nodded. "Alright. That's not too far from the castle."

Mario nodded as well, and slowly pulled the door open.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

The walls wouldn't stop spinning.

The doors wouldn't stop shifting.

Strange things were going on all over the place.

 _No wonder they call this the Whoa Zone…_

Daisy had gotten lost within five minutes of arriving in the seemingly endless maze. She couldn't figure out how to get back to the door the portal had led her to, so even if she did miraculously find Tatanga, she wouldn't know how to get him back to the Underwhere.

Minutes, hours, maybe even days went by as Daisy wandered around the long halls of the Whoa Zone. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had been days. She seemed to have lost her sense of time. All she knew was that it was gradually becoming more and more of a strain to keep going, to keep opening more and more doors, to keep pressing the strange buttons that would make the entire room rotate or change gravity altogether.

Eventually, it became too much.

 _I'm sorry,_ Daisy meant to say out loud but couldn't find the strength, as she fell down, and the room faded away.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

The trip to the Underwhere from Flipside was torture.

It felt like L's whole body was being torn apart, bit by bit, and all the bits just swirled around for a while before eventually reassembling in the Underwhere, where he just dropped on the ground, trying to keep his nasua in check.

"You okay, Mr. Passionate?" the blonde guard (Did the king call him William?) taunted.

L glanced up, and saw that William - along with everyone else - was standing straight up, as if nothing had happened.

"I-...yo-...wh-..." L tried to come up with a snarky response, but his dizziness wouldn't allow it.

Luigi smirked, and Mario chuckled. "Looks like someone can't handle teleportation."

L flushed and narrowed his eyes. "Yes I can!" He jumped up stubbornly, but instantly regretted it, as he swayed, trying to keep the acid taste from leaving the back of his throat.

"You deserve that," Peach snapped.

"Shut up, Ms. GetsKidnappedAllTheTime! Unless you want me to-" Mr. L couldn't finish that threat, as he suddenly lost control of his stomach all over the ground.

"Eww!" Peach shrieked.

"Stay back," William warned. "It may be toxic. We don't know what this beast has in its body."

"Sh-shut up!" L stammered, trying to hold onto what little dignity he could.

"Enough!" the king finally boomed. "Let's just get on with it! Mr. L, are you able to lead us to Queen Jaydes?"

"O-oh." L nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's go."

"Do you need to take a dip in the fountain first?" Luigi asked with a smug smirk.

L looked over at the fountain, and although he knew Luigi was being sarcastic, he walked over, took off his hat, and dipped his head under, feeling instantly better.

"Nice hair," Peach giggled.

"Shut up," L grumbled, shaking his head dry. "Let's just go, okay?"

He threw his hat back on his head, thinking about how much he hated everyone as he led them to the queen of the underworld.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy woke up to a pounding headache with no memory of where she was or how she got there. As the white and green walls came into focus, she slowly remembered her mission in the Whoa Zone, and collapsing from exhaustion.

What she didn't remember, however, was this room. She had never seen this room before. Although all the rooms in the Whoa Zone looked pretty much the same, this one seemed smaller, and had a very distinct shape she would have remembered.

Holding her head, Daisy stood up and looked around the room. _How did I get here?_

"Princess, you're awake."

Daisy gasped and whirled around, and saw a short, ugly alien waddling up to her.

"Tatanga…"

* * *

 **And there it is.**

 **You may have noticed Daisy's PoVs getting shorter and Mr. L's PoVs getting longer. That's because I feel that Daisy's side of the story is moving at a faster pace, and I want to keep it even. Also, I want to focus a bit more on Mr. L's side of things.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! See you soon!**


	14. Daisy's Enemy

**Hey guys! It's me, Lucky! I've had a lighter workload with school lately, so I've had some more time to write. I might try to update more often, like maybe once a week or something.**

 **Anyway, on chapter 13, I got 3 nice little reviews, which I will now acknowledge.**

 **Pikminfan: Thanks. And in a way, yes.**

 **Candlefire23: Well I wouldn't want you to die, so here you go!**

 **Lizy2839: "...but then it would be too long!" Ironically, that was my shortest chapter so far in this story.**

 **Alright, now for the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters, plots, settings, etc.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi kind of felt bad for Mr. L.

It was weird. As much as he hated him, he didn't like watching him fall apart like that. Because, even if Mr. L was the reason Daisy was dead, Luigi knew he never meant for anything to happen to her.

Luigi knew that L loved her, maybe as much as he did.

Maybe, just maybe...maybe L even loved her a little bit more than he did. Just a little bit. Just maybe.

If that was even possible.

Luigi loved her more than anything. Without her, life wouldn't be worth living. But…

...could it be possible that over the years, Luigi had come to take Daisy for granted?

 _I didn't propose to her in the ten years I was with her, because I always just assumed she'd be there, forever. Any normal woman would leave someone who went that long without proposing...no wonder she ran off with Mr. L...maybe it's true that he has everything I don't, and she wants everything I don't have…_

"Luigi?"

"Huh?"

Luigi turned his attention to the man who was more different from him yet more like him than anyone else in the world.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" L sighed.

"Uhh...no...sorry…." Luigi mumbled.

"I said that you need to be polite and respectful, but not shy and scared." L frowned. "Of course, I know that'll be pretty hard for you, so maybe you just shouldn't talk at all." He spat the last sentence, then turned toward the entrance to Jaydes' castle.

The D-Man guarding the front door grinned in recognition. "L! What are you doing here? Did your game end again?"

L shook his head. "No, and none of theirs did, either. We came to speak with Jaydes about our friend."

"She's not your friend," Peach spat.

Once again, Luigi found himself feeling bad for L as his body tensed. "Anyway," L hissed, "I want to ask about a certain Princess Daisy. Is she here?"

The D-Man nodded. "I remember her. She passed through, demanding she speak with Jaydes after getting rejected entrance to the Overthere. She never came back."

"How long ago was that?" Luigi demanded. "I need to see her again! I'll stay here forever if I have to, to be with her forever."

"Chill out, Romeo," the D-Man scoffed. "Uhh, she's been in there for a while now. A couple of hours at least. Or, maybe she just left a different way. Who knows?"

"Please, can we see Jaydes? We want to get Daisy back," L explained.

"Sure, but good luck getting Jaydes to give her back her life," the D-Man chuckled as he stepped out of the way.

"Thanks!" L called as he ran through the front door.

Luigi studied the D-Man as he walked by him, slowly following Mr. L. _He...had friends here...he had a life, even if he was dead...why would he want to leave it to return to a world where everyone hates him?_

Luigi contemplated this as he walked through the door.

* * *

(Ms. D's PoV)

A horde of angry footsteps rang through the halls.

"Chaos!" D gasped excitedly as she raced to the source, jumping around turns until she reached Jaydes' throne room, where a group of people, including L, were approaching the queen. She hid behind the doorway and inspected these people. She realized that she recognized them, one in particular. _That's my - her - father…_ She bit her lip. _Is he my father? Should I think of him as my father? Would he think of me as his daughter?_

"Mr. L!" Queen Jaydes cheered. "It's so nice to see you again! And you, heros! And hello, King Richard and Prince William the first. Your wife Lexi is looking for you."

"Well, hopefully I won't be too much longer, I wouldn't want her to worry." William smiled. "Hello, Your Majesty. You have psychic abilities."

"But of course," Jaydes replied. "Which means I know why you're here."

There was a long pause, during which D noticed Luigi's eyes wandering the room. _Why isn't he paying attention? Doesn't he know it's rude not to look at someone while they're talking? Did he suddenly become cool or something?_

Suddenly, Luigi's eyes landed on D. She froze, as they just stared at each other for a long moment. _Uh oh. This can't be good._

"Daisy!"

 _Nope. I knew it couldn't be good. I knew this would happen._

He excitedly dashed over to her, as everyone else stared.

"Whoa, puppy!" D held out her hand, and Luigi stopped in front of her. "I am _not_ Daisy."

He stared with a look of shocked disbelief for a while, before narrowing his eyes. "Oh. Ms. D."

"You're a smart little cookie, aren't you?" She grinned. "That's right, boys and girls! So if you're looking for Daisy, she's not here. Just me!"

"Give us Daisy back, you wicked thing!" Peach cried.

D rolled her eyes. "I already said she's not here, Peachy Cream. Just. Me."

"It's okay, D. We came to get you, too." Mr. L offered a friendly smile.

"What if I don't want to be gotten?" D challenged. "I like it here. I like these people. They're evil."

"Hold on a minute!" Mario ran over. "We can discuss who's coming with us later, but for now, will you just tell us where Daisy is?"

Shrugging, D turned her attention to her nails. "I dunno. Not here." She glanced back at the rest of the group, and made eye contact with her - Daisy's - father. She quickly looked away. _I think...I hate him. I don't care if he's my father or Daisy's, all I know is that he's a jerk. He was so harsh to her - us? - when she - we? - was young._

"She's in the Whoa Zone."

Everyone quickly directed their attention back to Jaydes.

"What?" Mr. L shook his head. "No! You couldn't have sent her there! She's never been there. She'll get lost, confused...it's dangerous!"

"So what?" D yawned. "Who cares? I'm here! Who needs Daisy?"

Nobody seemed to notice her precious voice, as they just kept talking about Daisy.

"She insisted," Jaydes explained. "Tatanga is running around loose in the Whoa Zone, and I needed someone to get him, and Daisy was so desperate to get her life back she begged for a mission to earn it. And since that was the only one I had…"

"I'm going in after her," L declared.

"Ugh, why?" D whined. "Just stay here with me! Isn't that what you wanted, L?"

He sighed. "I wanted to be with you, yes. But it's my fault Daisy came here, so it's my responsibility to save her."

"I am, too."

"So am I."

"Me, too."

Everyone continued to broadcast the fact that they were going to the Whoa Zone, and D rolled her eyes. "Ugh, who cares? She's just a princess. There's one in every kingdom. Just forget about her."

Mr. L looked D right in the eye. "Everybody has a place somewhere, in some world, that nobody else can fill. Even us." He looked back at the queen. "Your Majesty, we're worries about Daisy, will you please open a portal to the Whoa Zone?"

Nodding, Jaydes raised her hands, and a swirling vortex of colors opened in front of her. "Remember, to get back, just exit through the front door, and you'll be instantly teleported back here."

Then he was gone, through that portal, with everyone else behind him.

 _I have a place nobody else can fill…_

D smiled a bit, and for the first time, didn't feel insecure.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Long time no see, princess." Tatanga grinned.

Daisy's heart pounded. She didn't know whether to be terrified, or relieved that she had found the beast she was looking for. "I-I was just looking for you…"

Tatanga's grin widened. "I'm flattered, Your Majesty."

Biting her lip, Daisy nodded. "Yeah, you know, I just…uhh…" Her brain scrambled to try and make up a valid lie. _Come on, Daisy...you have to trick him into coming back with you…_ She out on a friendly smile. "I was just hoping you'd come back to the castle with me!"

"You came all the way out to outer space just for that?"

"Ah! Uh, no!" Daisy bit her lip again. "I, uh, used a portal."

"Oh really? What portal?"

"The one in Flipside." _I know there's a lot of portals in Flipside, there_ must _be a portal that leads here…_

"Flipside's portal takes you into outer space. You still have to travel quite a ways to get here."

"Y-yeah…" Daisy nodded, pretending to know that already. "But I'm a princess! I have a spaceship!"

"Oh?" Tatanga looked amused. "So, you have a _spaceship_ , which you brought all the way to Flipside, used the portal to outer space, and flew all the way here, just to invite me over for a visit?"

Daisy nodded quickly. "I actually _flew_ my spaceship over to Flipside, and I, uhh…I wanted to see if you'd marry me!"

"How'd you get it through the door?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get your spaceship through the portal door?"

"Oh!" She bit her lip again. "Uhh, it's a small spaceship, it was a struggle, but I got it through."

"I don't believe you."

"Then see for yourself!" Daisy grinned. _This might actually work!_

"Sure." Tatanga smiled slowly. "We can go outside and look. I'll show you to the back door."

"Huh?" Daisy shook her head. "No, let's take the front door. That's where I parked it."

"But we're much closer to the back door."

"But...I, uhh...I don't have a helmet!"

"I know where you can find one."

Daisy bit her lip once again. _Okay, maybe this won't be so easy…_ "Yeah, but...I'm not used to walking around outside in outer space!" She gave him a fake pout. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." Tatanga grinned. "I'll protect you, my princess."

"But it's going to be cold outside!" Daisy whined. "It's much warmer in here, and we would spend more time outside by going out the back door. I'd rather spend more time in here. Wouldn't you?"

Tatanga narrowed his eyes. "Your excuse for wanting to go out the back door keeps changing."

"I just have a lot of reasons."

"Are you sure the front door isn't just a portal you're trying to trick me into going into?"

"Of course not!" Daisy shook her head furiously. "I don't even think there are any portals that lead to the front door."

Tatanga seemed to consider this for a minute. "Fine. Fine, fine. We'll take the front door."

"Oh, great!" Daisy cheered. "Thanks! It'll be so much better this way."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, princess," he sighed. "Oh, but first…" His hand went for a laser gun sitting in his belt.

"Wait, what are you doing…?" _I think I've made a horrible mistake…_ Daisy turned around and tried to make a run for it, but the ugly purple alien grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. He pressed the gun against the back of her head.

"You'd better pray you're telling the truth about the front door, princess," he hissed. "Now come on, let's go."

It occurred to Daisy to just tell him that she was already dead, but that would just arouse more suspicion about the validity of her story, and probably encourage him to use unthinkably painful torture methods on her instead. Besides, she didn't know what woud happen if she got shot in the head with a laser when she was already dead, and she didn't want to find out.

 _Once we get back to the Underwhere, Queen Jaydes will save me._

Tatanga violently shoved her forward and led her out of the room, back into the maze called the Whoa Zone.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

The white and green walls seemed to shift in greeting as L stepped through the portal into the Whoa Zone.

"Brings back memories, eh, Mr. L?" Mario chuckled.

"Whatever," L growled.

"Oh yes! You lost to him here, no, L?" William chirped. "Yes, I remember hearing stories of him beating your ass!"

" _The Green Thunder does not lose!_ " L roared." _The Green Thunder merely lets you live!_ "

"The way I remember it, you seemed more worried about protecting your life than his," Luigi laughed.

L's face flooded with redness. " _Oh, shut up!_ " Breathing heavily, he gritted his teeth. _Come on L, get a grip…_ "I seriously doubt you could remember any of that clearly, anyway. Your whole life is a just a big blur to me."

"You seemed to remember Daisy pretty clearly," Luigi challenged. "Oh, and where I live, so you could stalk us."

If L's face wasn't red before, it sure was now. "D-Daisy...Daisy stood out to me. And I wanted to find her."

"You get creepier every time you open your mouth," the king sighed. "Now come on, lead us to her."

"How in the world am I supposed to know where she is?" L snapped. "I know my way around, so I can prevent us from getting lost, but I can't just lead you to her."

"Just lead us somewhere!" Peach groaned. "Every second we waste talking is another second of Daisy being in danger."

"L might not have to lead us anywhere," Luigi gasped.

L was about to ask Luigi just what he was trying to say, until he noticed Luigi's eyes focused on something behind him. L turned around and saw that on the other end of the long hallway was a weird looking purple thing gripping Daisy's arm and holding a gun to her head.

With a scoff, L rolled his eyes at the short ugly man. "You really think you can kill a dead girl?"

* * *

 **There it is, the fourteenth chapter! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon, so until then, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Mr L's New Plan

**Hello, loyal readers! Your author, Lucky, is back with a fresh new chapter. It's been a busy time for me between holidays, school, and applying for the National Honor Society, but I've had some free time this weekend to do some writing.**

 **Anyway, I got 10 reviews since my last chapter! (Yes, I'm now counting "since my last chapter" instead of "on my last chapter" to stroke my ego.) Since some of them were by the same person, I'll just respond to the last review posted by each person.**

 **Guest: If you're screaming now, wait until you read this!**

 **Midday-Mew: I'm glad you've been enjoying my stories. It's nice to hear from my readers, so I'm glad you decided to leave a review. And yes, that's a good estimation for remaining chapters. I'm aiming to have the same amount as my first story.**

 **Pikapowerpickach: Sorry you had to wait a month! I hope it was worth it.**

 **TheFlyingBowser: Thank you for your many reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I hope you like this chapter, too!**

 **Heimamma: I am so bad at incorporating so many characters into one scene, which is why Mario doesn't have a big role. And I will try to update more often, for you and all my other loyal readers!**

 **Thanks so much for all your support, guys! I wouldn't still be writing this if it wasn't for you!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little bit shorter than some of the others, but hope it's worth it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo's characters or plots.**

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

The monster's eyes widened in shock, before jamming his gun into his belt and slapping Daisy across the face with his newly free hand. "You worthless lying piece of-"

"Hey!" L charged at the beast. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The disgusting little man yanked his gun back out and pressed it against her shoulder. "Stop right there! I might not be able to kill her, but I can still shoot her!"

L stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the purple man. His gaze slowly shifted to Daisy, whom he studied very carefully. _Something doesn't look quite right about her…_ "You're a ghost, aren't you, Daisy?"

Daisy's eyes widened. "A-am I?" She shook her head. If I was a ghost, how could Tatanga touch me?"

 _Tatanga, that's his name. Got it._ L frowned. "You know, you're right…"

"Because _I'm_ a ghost. Mario killed me." Tatanga growled. "I just thought I could touch her because that's what evil ghosts do. They attack people and grab them and drag them around. I didn't realize it was because she was a ghost, too."

The more L stared at Daisy, the more he noticed something was off. Her eyes looked brighter, her skin looked shimmery, and her arm…

"Your arm healed."

"Huh?"

L pointed to her previously broken arm. "Your arm. It healed."

"Oh. Yeah." She nodded. "That's because I'm dead."

"So you're a ghost."

She bit her lip. "I...I guess I am…"

"It doesn't matter," Tatanga hissed. "Shut up and listen to me. We are all going to go through that front door. If it's a trap, she will pay."

"Wait, no!" _I can't let him hurt her...but how do I save her?_ L wondered. "Listen, buddy...it _is_ a trap, but she had no idea! We set it up, not her! Let her go!"

"She still didn't tell me she was dead." Tatanga turned his attention to Daisy. "Tell me, Princess, what's your real reason for coming to find me?"

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

 _They came for me...they came to save me…_

 _They came all this way…_

 _If Tatanga hurts me, he might hurt them, too...I can't let that happen...I need to think of a way to get us out of here..._

"I...I wasn't! You just happened to be here when I was here and I was scared!" Daisy lied. "Please, let me go!"

"And why were you here?"

"Because I wanted to see if I could find my own way through. I couldn't." The second part was true, at least.

"Nobody comes if they have a choice," Tatanga growled.

L scoffed, drawing attention to himself. "Are you sure? You did. I did a long time ago. I like it here."

"Then you're an idiot," Tatanga snapped. "I only came here so no one would find me, because no one would want to come here!"

As they were talking, Daisy glanced over at the others. Her father, Mario, Peach, William, and Luigi were all standing there, just...watching what was going on?

"Ha! I'm the idiot? You're the one who needs to run to a maze to avoid being found!"

No, upon further inspection, Daisy realized they weren't just watching from the sides. They were whispering to each other.

"What? You came here too! Are you saying I'm an idiot for doing exactly what you did?"

It was barely noticeable. They didn't move their heads and their mouths barely moved. Their whispers couldn't be heard over the arguing.

"No, moron! I'm saying you're an idiot because you came all the way here just to hide! What a junior move."

 _What is going on here…_ Daisy wondered.

That's when she noticed everyone wasn't just watching what was going on, they were closely watching Tatanga.

"Oh really? Then why did _you_ come here? I'm sure you had a _much_ better reason."

They were making sure he didn't notice they were whispering. They were strategizing.

"Yes, I did. I came here to guard a valuable treasurer that some people were trying to steal."

Suddenly, Daisy realized Luigi was a little further away from the group than he had been a second ago. Not only that, but he was still getting further, slowly but surely.

"Oh yeah? So you decided completely on your own you were going to do that? Or was it an order you got from your boss?"

No, Luigi wasn't just moving away from the group. He was moving closer to the door.

 _What is he doing?_

L crossed his arms. "What does that have to do with it?"

Fortunately, they hadn't gotten very far into the building before they encountered Daisy and Tatanga, so it didn't take very long for Luigi to reach the door.

"It makes a difference whether you came because you chose to, or because you were forced to."

He slowly reached for the doorknob, carefully watching Tatanga. As his fingers started to wrap around it, he made eye contact with Daisy.

"Trust me, junior, nobody's forcing me to do anything, alright? The Green Thunder is his own boss."

Flashing her a quick smile and a slight nod, Luigi gripped the doorknob and began to twist it.

"You know what I think? I think the Green Thunder is all bark and no bite. I think he's a pushover, and he's just everyone's little servant."

Instead of pulling open the door, Luigi stopped and stared intently at Tatanga.

L stomped closer to the alien, causing him to readjust the gun against Daisy's shoulder, possibly as a warning. "How _dare_ you say such things about me. You're just a stupid harmless little ghost. I am practically a _god_!"

Finally, Luigi started steadily prying open the door.

"Oh, I'm harmless, am I? Want to test that theory?" The gun dug deeper into Daisy's shoulder as Tatanga's grip changed.

"L, please!" Daisy whispered urgently.

L scoffed. "Don't worry, Daisy. This guy couldn't hurt a fly."

"That's it! I'll show you how 'harmless' I am!"

Daisy shut her eyes and braced herself.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

There was a moment when Mr. L lost all faith in the others.

He could've sworn they were smart, from what he remembered of them and from the time he had spent with them. So he just assumed that if he would distract Tatanga, they would figure something out.

But maybe he took it too far. Just like he took everything too far, and just like every other time, he just ended up putting the person he cared about in danger.

How were the others supposed to protect her? How could he expect them to? How could he be stupid enough to provoke Tatanga without a way to prevent him from hurting Daisy?

The alien's finger was about to pull the trigger, when the sound of a door slamming shut rang through the room. Tatanga's glare was torn away from L and directed at the others who were still standing by the door.

L turned around, and what he saw was the last thing he expected.

Luigi was gone.

"Why that little- Where in the worlds did he go?

Tatanga held up his gun. "That's it! If you don't tell me where he went I'm shooting the ghost of your stupid little dead princess in her stupid little dead knee!"

L looked back at him. "Okay, but...what would be the point?"

"What?"

"I mean-"

"Because it would be painful, that's why! She's the only one of you I can actually hurt, and you all clearly care very deeply for her, so you wouldn't want her to get hurt, right?"

L tilted his head to the side. _Hmm, maybe..._ "Of course I don't care about her, not at all. I'm here because I was offered a _lot_ of money to come get her. We all were. But it's just not worth it anymore. That's probably why Luigi left. He doesn't care anymore, and frankly, neither do I."

"Oh really?" Tatanga pointed his gun at the king. "Him. That's her father. I locked him away myself. _He_ at least cares about her."

L frowned. "He's the one who paid us. But knowing him, he's changed his mind about her by now. He has to know that she's dead now, and she's just not worth it at this point." He turned to look at the king. "Isn't that right, Your Highness?"

 _Please, please, pleeaaase play along…_ L knew it was going to be hard for the king to agree. He was facing what was apparently an old enemy of the family, and he was also facing his daughter, who didn't seem to realize he was lying and was on the verge of tears.

The king's gaze shifted from L, to Tatanga, and settled on Daisy for a long time, as if he could tell her through eye contact that this was just a trick. Daisy blinked and looked away, and the king let out a deep sigh and looked back at Tatanga.

"No, she's not worth this at all. She's not even my daughter, just a worthless ghost."

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's all there is for that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and once you recover from how much drama you just witnessed, don't forget to follow, favorite and review! See you next chapter!**


	16. Daisy's Decision

**Hello guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not, but that's fine. I missed you anyway.**

 **So I've had a lot going on lately. You know, school, internship, job...all that boring stuff. But today I sat down and told myself, "I am going to write them another chapter". And lo and behold, here it is.**

 **Now this chapter is about half as long as normal, but what it lacks in words, it makes up in content. And don't worry, I'll have another update very soon.**

 **Now, I got six lovely reviews since my last update, and I'd like to respond to them now!**

 **Lizy2839: Well if you thought that was a lot of action, wait until you read this!**

 **TheFlyingBowser: Sorry I keep making you wait! Hopefully I can update a lot faster now!**

 **Pikapowerpickach: Hey, thanks! I always aim to make things emotional.**

 **Froz: That was only the beginning of the sadness, my friend.**

 **Narroxx: More dramatic endings are coming!**

 **Guest: At least you only had to wait 10 days! Yes, I chose to take a darker route in this story. I have been trying to perfect my dark story skills. It's a lot more fun to write.**

 **I also want to shout out to Midday Mew for motivating me via Skype!**

 **Thank you guys, for all your encouragement! You're the reason I keep writing this story.**

 **Alright everyone, I hope you're ready for this dramatic mini chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Many of the characters and storylines I use belong to or are adapted from Nintendo.**

* * *

(Daisy's Pov)

Daisy quickly snapped her head away, trying to hide the bitter tears that had manifested from the sting of betrayal. _Of course. I should have known. As hard as I've been trying to get back to them, as much as I thought my death would betray them, it was just a huge relief. Of course only my father would want me back. Of course he doesn't care anymore. I'm dead._ She sniffled. _I thought they were strategizing, but they were just giving up… I thought Luigi was trying to tell me he had a plan, but he was just saying goodbye..._

"Then scram, if that's the case. If you don't need her, I'm keeping her!" Tatanga declared. This thought no longer scared Daisy.

 _At least I'll be with someone who wants me…_

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

Was she crying?

 _Nooo, no no no, Daisy, why can't you see this is just a lie we're telling to save you?_

"Hold up, Junior." Mr. L crossed his arms. "I still need her. I'm just not too concerned with her well-being at this point."

"What could you possibly need her for?" the alien growled.

"I told you, I'm getting paid," L huffed.

"You just said a minute ago you no longer care."

"I don't care if you shoot her," L affirmed. "But of course I care about the money. I live in a crappy little trailer, with torn, broken furniture. Bug-infested. No plumbing, no electricity. I have to get my food from dumpsters. I need the money. Now pass me the dead woman." He quickly glanced at Daisy, trying to send a message of both "I'm sorry" and "Just shut up and play along" at the same time.

"But you said your employer doesn't care either," Tatanga challenged.

L shrugged. "That doesn't mean he won't have to pay me for doing the job."

"And what do I get if I hand her over?"

"You think you're entitled to some sort of payment for her?" L scoffed. "You stole her. So just give her back."

"It's called a ransom, kid," Tatanga chuckled.

L narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Give her back, and we'll tell Jaydes you're not here."

The alien seemed to consider this. "And how do I know you really won't?"

"I guess you don't." L smirked. "But if you don't give her back, we'll let Jaydes know you're still hanging out. Not only that…" He pointed to the door. "...my friend who just walked out just so happens to be a master ghost-hunter. No matter where you go, he will find you. Do you want to spend the rest of your existence in captivity?"

"Grrr…" Tatanga gritted his teeth. "Fine! Take your broad!" He gave Daisy a violent shove toward the gang.

"Ouch!" She stumbled forward and fell over, onto L.

She phased right through him.

Disconcerted by the princess lying with his leg right in the middle of her, L jumped back so she was no longer touching him.

"O-Okay Daisy, let's go." He started toward the door, along with the rest of her friends and family. _I can't wait to get back home to my trailer and never talk to these people again._ He sighed. _That is, assuming I don't get arrested for kidnapping the princess. Not that jail could be any worse than my trailer…_

"No."

"Huh?" L turned around to see that Daisy had stood up, but otherwise not moved an inch from where she had been.

"I don't want to go with you people. I never want to see any of you again."

* * *

(Ms. D's PoV)

"No."

"Please," the man in green pleaded. "We need your help."

"What even makes you think I can help?" D snapped.

"You're the only one left who can possibly do anything! Jaydes is out and we need help _now_!"

"Yeah, but...why would I want to?"

Luigi frowned. "Why wouldn't you?"

D shrugged. "Because there's nothing in it for me."

"You'll be doing us all a favor. Aren't we your friends, Dai- I mean, D?"

She narrowed her eyes. _He almost said Daisy._ "I am not Daisy. Get that through your head. We were once the same, but there is one clear difference that divided us. _She forgave you_. She forgave you for not wanting us, accusing us, hating us. She wanted to go back to life with you and all our old friends, but I wanted to do something different, something new."

"You're wrong!" Luigi cried. "Of course I wanted you! Of course I loved you!"

D looked away. "You should have proposed back then. But it's a good thing you didn't. Daisy and I are free of each other. I'm no longer like her, in any way. And she's no longer like me." She looked back at him. "Daisy always wanted you. I always wanted L. Get it? She is your fiancee, only her. Not me."

"Yeah," Luigi said slowly. "Yeah, I get it."

After a long moment of silence, D sighed. "Okay, I'll help. But not for you. For her."

With that, D jumped into the portal, Luigi following behind.

(Daisy's PoV)

"What are you talking about?" L demanded. "Daisy, we need to go."

"No!" Daisy glared at him. "I'm worthless to you, aren't I? I always was, wasn't I?" She looked over at the people she had called her family for so long. "I'm worthless to you all!"

"Daisy!" Peach cried. "You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly!" Daisy yelled. "I'm just the princess who was never royal enough, right?"

Mario stepped forward. "Daisy…"

"No! You never even wanted me around! You tried to get Luigi to leave me!"

"That was ten years ago!" Mario exclaimed.

"That's not the point! Those feelings against me never went away, I know it!"

"Come on Princess, don't you think you're taking this a bit far? We can sort this all out after we leave," William insisted.

"You think I'm taking this too far? I _died_! And nobody's even bothered by it!" Daisy wiped her cheeks, soaked in tears.

For a moment, it seemed no one had any response to that.

"You're wrong." Her father broke the silence. "Everyone has been shattered since."

Daisy stared at him for a minute, then quickly looked away. "Don't try to make me feel better. I'm just a worthless ghost, right?" She took in a deep breath.

"I want to go with Tatanga."

* * *

 **Alright everyone, hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to save the next part for the next chapter. I'll do my best to update very soon!**

 **See you soon guys, and don't forget to follow and favorite, and leave a review!**


	17. Daisy's Friends

**Hi guys, Lucky here with another fresh chapter! Sorry this took longer than expected. I went to Florida pretty much right after school ended and just got home yesterday, so I didn't have a lot of spare time on my hands. Believe me when I say I finished this as soon as possible.**

 **Amazingly, since my last update, I got a full** _ **18 REVIEWS**_ **! (That's a lot!) You guys are great! Allow me to answer each and every one of you:**

 **Pikminfan: (Thank you!)**

 **Lizy2839: Thanks old friend!**

 **Midday Mew: Sorry to hear about your computer! And something like that. I want to wrap this up relatively soon, I'm aiming for the 20 mark like the last one, but if I keep writing mini chapters it might be a bit more.**

 **1 Luigi x Daisy fan: Reviews like that always make my day! Thank you!**

 **GreenIceNLuigi: Interesting idea, though I don't typically do requests because I have a hard time with them, plus I haven't played the game. However, if you want to talk to me more about it, my email is on my profile.**

 **Pikpowerpickachu: Rest assured that I believe my ending will leave everyone satisfied (hopefully).**

 **Guest 1: Nom.**

 **Guest 2: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest 3: Good to hear you liked it!**

 **Guest 4: He's not exactly the brightest, huh?**

 **Guest 5: Poor Daisy.**

 **Guest 6: Sorry to keep you waiting!**

 **TheFlyingBowser: Sorry I took so long!**

 **Daipocoyosy: Glad the dark themes aren't too off-putting.**

 **Luaisy Meach: Good to hear!**

 **Super Cool Gamer: Here's the update!**

 **Guest 7: Glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Anonymous Girl Gamer: Thanks! Lucky for you, you read it the same day I got around to finishing it!**

 **Wow, that was a lot! Thanks again, everyone! By the way, as a note to guests and everyone else anxiously awaiting updates, it might help if you make a profile and follow the story, so you're alerted when I finally get around to it. Not that I'm trying to get more followers, just trying to offer advice.**

 **Now, here's another mini chapter, because I'm a cruel author and want to end on the biggest cliffhangers I can, and also update sooner. Speaking of, what do you guys prefer? More frequent updates with shorter chapters (500-1,000 words), or less frequent updates with longer chapters (1,500-2,000 words)? Let me know!**

 **Alright, I'll end this insanely long author's note and let you read the story, assuming you're someone who actually reads author's notes.**

 **Disclaimer: Some characters and plots in this story belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

There was a brief moment of uncertainty after Daisy's declaration, but she refused to take it back. She would be somewhere she knew she was wanted.

"You can't mean that, Daisy!" Peach gasped.

"I do," Daisy insisted. "I want to be with someone who wants me around."

"Princess, I realize you feel betrayed, but I don't see how someone who physically attacks you is better than us," William sighed.

 _Maybe he's right…_ Daisy bit her lip. "N-No! I don't care if that's what you think! This is my decision! This is what I want!"

"No, it's not!"

This voice objecting now was not that of one of her friends, but her own. Except she wasn't the one saying it.

She turned around to see D running up to her, with Luigi trailing behind. "I know what you want, and it's not this!"

Daisy could only stare at the two. _So...Luigi really wasn't giving up...he really was getting help…_

Luigi shook his head. "Daisy, what are you doing? Why would you want this?"

"She doesn't!" D insisted. "Daisy, you know as well as I do you don't mean what you're saying. Now come on, it's time to go."

"But...but I'm a ghost!" The tears that had finally stopped flowing started again. "I'm dead! What's left for me besides life in the Underwhere?"

"Maybe if instead of arguing you'd just come with us, you'd find out!" L snapped.

Daisy bit her lip, her face burning with embarrassment. _I...I guess he's right…_ She glanced back at Tatanga, who was looking irritated and impatient. She turned back to L and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"It's about time," he sighed as he headed for the door. D opened it for him, and everyone headed through, with Daisy following behind.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

"You're back," Jaydes greeted. "I'm glad to see you're all okay."

"Thanks," L mumbled. He turned to Daisy. "Either you're a good actress, or you're just really, really dumb."

The princess scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Really?" L rolled his eyes. "It was all an act, idiot! We were trying to trick the alien! You should know that no one would say those things! Everyone loves you, moron!"

Daisy's face turned red, and L felt his own do the same. He turned back to Jaydes. "Your Majesty, can you please give her back her life so we can all go home?"

The queen tilted her head. "But, she didn't complete the mission. We had a deal."

"I would have!" Daisy protested.

"Please Jaydes, as a favor to me," L pleaded.

Jaydes sighed. "As you wish. Daisy may have her life back. But remember, she'll end up where her body is."

L frowned. "Can you tell us where that is?"

"I'm afraid it's hidden in a dimension I cannot see," Jaydes explained.

"Must be Dimension D," L concluded. "Your Majesty, I have to ask you one more favor."

"And what is that?"

"When you give her back her life, can you open up two portals? One for them to go home, and one for me to go to Castle Bleck?"

Jaydes nodded. "I will grant your simple request."

"Ha! You think you can just get away with what you've done by running away to Castle Bleck?" William scoffed.

Once again, L rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get Dimentio to bring her back from Dimension D. Then I'll fly her back to the Mushroom Kingdom with Brobot. Then you can do whatever you want with me."

"Why should we trust that you'll do what you say?" Peach demanded.

L sighed. "I guess you have no reason. But none of you have any chance of convincing Dimentio. So I'm your best bet."

The king narrowed his eyes. "If you aren't true to your word, you'll end up right back here."

"He'd better!" D cried. "L, you said you wanted to be with me!"

"I want to," he sighed. "But it doesn't look like I can. I have to make sure Daisy gets back, and after I do, you can be sure they'll lock me up and throw away the key. And since you want to stay here, you won't be able to visit me."

"I change my mind!" she declared. She turned to Jaydes. "I want my life back too! Please!"

Jaydes let out a deep sigh. "So long as I'm granting so many favors, very well." She waved her hands, and three portals opened. "The one on the left are for Daisy and D. This will send them back to their bodies. The one on the left is for Mr. L, it will send him to Castle Bleck. The one in the middle will send everyone else to the Mushroom Kingdom-Sarasa Land border, so they can then go home from there."

"Thank you for everything, Your Majesty." L smiled.

"Of course. Be safe, everyone," Jaydes replied.

Everyone headed through for their portals. As everyone was passing through, L noticed Daisy stop outside hers, and Luigi stop outside his.

"See you soon," Luigi called.

Daisy smiled. "I can't wait."

With that, the two went through.

Taking a deep breath, L stepped through the portal that would take him to the last place in the world he wanted to be.

* * *

 **Alright guys, there you go! The end of this chapter. Don't forget to tell me if you prefer more frequent short chapters or less frequent long chapters. I'm leaning to more short, but if that's unpopular, I won't do it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll (hopefully) see you soon! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks!**


	18. Daisy's Alive

**Hey guys, Lucky here with a brand new chapter. The votes are in, and it seems that shorter chapters is the most popular way to go, so this chapter is the shortest so far. This is really a transitional chapter, so not a whole lot of action, but progresses the plot nonetheless.**

 **By the way, while I have your attention, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to start using my Twitter to announce when I update my stories! My Twitter is on my profile if you want to follow me.**

 **Anyway, I got a lovely 7 (9, but 3 were supposed to all be one) reviews that I'd like to acknowledge!**

 **Midday Mew: How lucky! And I get what you're saying, but writing less at a time reduces the likeliness of me ever finishing something.**

 **TheFlyingBowser: Thanks for your vote! Hope this was fast enough!**

 **1 Luigi x Daisy fan: Aww, happy late birthday! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thanks for your vote!**

 **Belle: No worries, this is rated T!**

 **Guest: That's a good idea I might consider if I'm not too lazy. And no worries about the account thing! That's your choice! And true, a story without conflict is rarely entertaining.**

 **Anonymous Girl Gamer: Glad you liked it! Thanks for your vote!**

 **CCG3: Memes make the world go 'round.**

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Many characters and plot lines in this story belong to Nintendo, not me.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy woke up in a large green room, right beside D. _So this must be Dimension D…_

She nudged D. "Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh?" D sat up. "Are we...alive?"

Daisy grinned. "We are!"

"Don't get too excited," D sighed. "That might not last long, as long as we're in Dimension D. Dimentio could come back."

"Maybe he won't?" Daisy suggested.

D shrugged. "Who knows." She lied back on the ground. "Nothing left to do but wait."

"Yeah," Daisy sighed, lying down beside her. "We'll just have to wait."

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

The door to Castle Bleck appeared in front of L as he stepped out of the portal.

 _Time to make everything right._

He knocked on the door, and it quickly opened in front of him. He smiled weakly, and Nastasia's blue face glared back at him.

"Hey Nassie!" he greeted cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Are you a traitor, Mr. L?"

"Huh?"

"I've heard that you've been running around with the so-called heroes." She crossed her arms. "Explain yourself."

He sighed. "I just needed to get to the Underwhere. They're the only ones who know how to get there."

"Oh, I can get you there." She narrowed her eyes.

He held up his hands. "Look, I just needed a favor. That's it."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you here, Mr. L?"

"I need to ask Dimentio something," he explained.

She sighed and pulled the door open further. "Fine."

"Thanks, Nassie," he called as he bolted through the door.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Stumbling out of the portal, Luigi felt himself grin as he looked around at his friends.

"We did it!" he cheered. "We saved Daisy!"

"I wouldn't get too excited yet," the king sighed. "We have to hope that Mr. L can and will bring her back here first."

Luigi nodded. "Yeah, that's true." He paused for a minute. "Are you actually going to arrest him when he comes back?"

" _If_ he comes back," the king corrected. "That's a big 'if', I don't trust him. How could you even ask that? He kidnapped Daisy! He got her sent to the Underwhere! Why in the world would I let him go?"

"Yeah, you're right." Luigi shrugged. "It's just, I mean, he did help save her…"

"I won't trust that until she's back," the king declared. "And so what? It's not like he's doing it as a favor, he had to."

"But it was his idea," Luigi pointed out. "And besides-"

"Why would you ever defend him?" William interrupted. "You know what he did to your fiancee and you're still defending him! That's insane! What is wrong with you?"

"Look, I'm not saying it was okay. I'm just saying, maybe he's made up for it," Luigi explained.

"Nothing could ever make up for that!" Peach exclaimed.

"Not even bringing her back from the Underwhere?" Luigi asked.

"It was his fault she was sent there in the first place!" William reminded him.

"Yeah, but…" Luigi bit his lip. "Was it?"

"Yes!" Peach cried. "Why would you think it wasn't?"

He frowned. "I just...don't think he was lying about loving her. I don't think he would want to hurt her."

Peach turned to Mario. "Can you believe this? He's defending Mr. L!"

Mario spoke slowly. "I think I agree with Luigi."

"What?" Peach shrieked.

"Luigi makes some good points," Mario replied. "Maybe we should forgive him. That is, if Daisy is willing to forgive him. We should support her with however she feels toward him."

"That's insane!" the king roared. "There is no way I'll ever forgive him! Even if he is saving my daughter, he's the one who put her in danger in the first place! How could I forgive that?"

"Maybe...maybe he's just impulsive," Luigi suggested. "Maybe he acts without thinking."

"That's not an excuse!" the king boomed.

"I guess," Luigi sighed.

"Let's just wait until he gets her back here before we make up our minds about him," Mario proposed.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded. "We'll just have to wait."

* * *

 **Ah, beautiful redundancy.**

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was kind of lame, but the next will be better!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! See ya soon!**


	19. Mr L's Mission

**Hey guys, Lucky Moon here! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've been pretty busy lately. Hopefully I have enough time to wrap this story up before school comes back in September.**

 **Alright guys, I got 4 lovely reviews since my last chapter, and I want to address them now!**

 **Anonymous Girl Gamer: Mr. L is just another Luigi...right?**

 **Nism: Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Pikapowerpickach: Thanks pal! Hope the wait wasn't too long!**

 **CCG3slf3: Thanks! Hope you like it!**

 **Thanks again for all your kind words everyone! Now let's get to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: This story contains characters and storylines that belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

"You want me to send you to Dimension D for a few minutes, then immediately bring you back?" Dimentio crossed his arms. "Why?"

"I just want to see if I can feel its effects," L lied.

Dimentio rolled his eyes. "What's the real reason, Mr. L?"

"That is the real reason!" L insisted.

"I'm no idiot, L. What's in Dimension D that you want?"

L frowned. _Maybe if I tell him just part of the truth…_ "Daisy's body."

Dimentio scoffed. "There's nothing left but ashes."

"Then I want her ashes."

He shrugged. "Fine. But I'm not supplying you with a broom and dustpan. You have 2 minutes."

And with a snap of the jester's finger, L was teleported away.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

There was something unnerving about being in Dimension D for so long.

Being trapped in an endless room with no way to tell how long she was in there made Daisy feel like she was going insane. The only thing that kept her calm was the conversation she and D tried to make.

"This is so weird!" D exclaimed.

"Yeah, something about this room is just so...creepy," Daisy agreed.

"You mean besides it being the room we died in?" D sighed. "And I'm not talking about the room. I'm talking about being here with you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"Really? You have to ask?" D scoffed. "We were the same person for so long…"

"I...guess I didn't really think about it like that," Daisy replied.

"I guess because it doesn't really affect your life," D grumbled. "You get to just pin everything bad you've ever done on me. I get to live my life as the darkness that was inside of you. All I wanted was to be with L, just like you wanted to be with Luigi, but everyone thinks you're an angel, and I'm a demon."

"Well...I don't think you're a demon," Daisy offered.

"Yeah, right." D rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you don't. I'm the one who ruined your relationship with Luigi, remember?"

"Of course not!" Daisy exclaimed. "If I was innocent in this, I would've ended up in the Overthere. But I didn't."

D sighed. "It's so hard to tell where you end and I begin in this story."

"Yeah," Daisy agreed.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of them.

"It's L!" D cheered.

Sure enough, when the light disappeared, L was standing where it had been.

"We have two minutes, so listen carefully, okay?" He frowned. "I managed to get us this far, but I don't know what will happen next. Dimentio is going to bring me back to Castle Bleck, and I imagine he's going to be pretty shocked to see you two with me."

"Then, what? We run for it?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, we'll have to." He held up a remote. "I'll call Brobot, and he should arrive pretty quick, but we'll have to make a beeline for the front door." He grabbed both of the girls' hands. "Are you ready?"

Daisy and D both nodded, and soon felt themselves being zapped out of Dimension D.

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

The first thing L did when he got back to Dimentio's room was check to make sure the girls were with him.

Sure enough, they were.

Also sure enough, Dimentio wasn't happy.

"How is this possible? I don't know what you did, but I'm about to undo it!" He held up his hands.

"Run!" L ordered as he dashed toward the door. He turned a corner and called behind him, "This way!" He glanced over his shoulder, and as expected, Daisy, and D were following, with Dimentio trailing behind.

He was almost at the front door, almost there, almost free...almost ready to end this nightmare...he turned the final corner to get to the door.

Suddenly, he was greeted by that familiar blue face.

"I knew it!" Nastasia cried. "I knew you were a traitor!"

"Nassie! No! Just- It's not a good time! I really gotta go-"

"Where?" she demanded. "What are you doing with these two? Where did they come from?"

"Long story that I don't have time to tell. Look, please just let me take them home! I'm running out of time!" he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way. "Fine, just get them out of here."

"Get back here!" Dimentio ordered, catching up to them. "I'm not finished with you!"

"Come on!" L called as he darted out the front door. Luckily, Brobot had already arrived. He jumped in, and Daisy and D followed behind him.

L hit some buttons, programming Brobot to fly back to Sarsa Land. As it lifted off the ground, he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He smiled at the girls. "Looks like we're finally safe."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around the castle.

"Why don't you go home, Luigi?" the king suggested. "Everyone else has. We don't know how long it'll be until Mr. L gets back with Daisy, _if_ he brings her back. Of course you're welcome to stay as long as you want, but don't you think you'd feel more comfortable at home?"

"She'll probably come here first," Luigi explained. "I want to see her as soon as possible." He paused. "Wait, unless you think she'll go back to our house first. What do you think?"

"I have no idea," the king sighed. He fell into the couch. "This is so stressful."

"Yeah." Luigi covered his face with his hands. "This all could have been avoided if I'd just-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by the sound of a loud engine.

It sounded just like the first time L came to Sarasa Land in his Brobot.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon! In the meantime, don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Daisy's Home

**Hi guys, it's Lucky Moon here with a new chapter. Sorry it took** _ **so long**_ **! I've been working a lot lately.**

 **Time for an announcement: I have decided that this will be the last chapter of this story, besides an epilogue that will be up as soon as possible. I want to say that writing this story has been really fun, and although I don't currently have another Mario fanfic planned, I will most likely start another one that will mainly be about Mr. L. Until then, I hope you guys will read my new story Gem Shards! It's a Steven Universe story. I have a teaser up now, which will soon be replaced with the first chapter.**

 **Anyway, I've gotten 4 reviews since my last chapter! I'll address them now.**

 **Anonymous Gamer Girl: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **1 Luigi X Daisy fan: Thank you! I hope I didn't take so long!**

 **AlolanVulpix64: I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

 **CCG3slf3: No worries, I can appreciate some constructive criticism. I'll admit that chapter was a bit rushed; it was partly to compensate for how long it was taking me, and partly because I was afraid if I had too much conflict, the story would never progress.**

 **Thanks for all the Reviews, guys. I really appreciate it.**

 **Alright, now for the second to last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Some characters and plot lines in this story belong to Nintendo and not me.**

* * *

(Mr. L's PoV)

L glanced at Daisy, who was staring anxiously out the window as Sarasa Land came into view.

"We're here," he announced. "To the castle?"

"I don't know...who should I see first?" she asked. "My father, or my fiance?"

L flinched a bit at the word 'fiance'. It would take awhile for him to accept that she wanted Luigi, not him.

He shrugged. "Last time I was here, everyone was at the castle."

"Oh, then let's go there!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What about me?" D asked. "Where should I go?"

 _I didn't think about where she could go…_ "Uhh, I can't guarantee I'll be around to help you find a place," L admitted. "If not, you can stay at my old house. It's not great, but it's something."

"I can help you find somewhere better," Daisy offered. She quickly blushed and looked back at L. "Not that there's anything wrong with your place!"

"Eh, it's a dump," L sighed.

"I'll be happy living there!" D insisted. "I remember it. It's not that bad."

L smiled at her quickly as Brobot approached the castle. He started lowering him to the ground and looked over at the girls.

"We're home."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy bounced with excitement as she watched her father and Luigi run out of the castle while Brobot slowly lowered to the ground.

"This is taking too long!" she declared. "I'm jumping out!" She throw the door open.

"No!" L grabbed her arm. "The last thing I need is for you to die _again_!"

Daisy sighed, sitting back against the chair. Finally, Brobot touched the earth. She immediately jumped out the door and ran toward her loved ones.

"Daisy!" Luigi cried, as he ran up to her and scooped her up in his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything!"

"None of it matters anymore." He set her down and grinned at her. "All that matters is that you're home!" He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I believe this is yours."

Daisy gasped as she slid the beautiful emerald ring back on her finger. "You found it!" She threw her arms around him for one last hug, before turning to her father. She quickly rushed over to him and hugged him as well.

"I'm so sorry for what I said," he sighed as he hugged her back. "I didn't mean it, it was a trick."

"I know," Daisy replied. "Thank you." She let go of him and looked back at Mr. L and Luigi. "Thank you both too. Oh yeah!" She turned back to her father. "You're not going to arrest L, right?"

He frowned. "Daisy...he kidnapped you. It was his fault-"

"It was Dimentio's fault!" Daisy interrupted. "And yeah, he kidnapped me, but don't you think he's more than made up for it? He saved me! And if he hadn't kidnapped me, D and I never would have split! Now she can be with him, and I can be with Luigi! Everybody's happy! Right, D?" She looked back to see that D was still in Brobot. _I guess she doesn't want to face them…_

She turned to Luigi. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "I agree with you, Daisy. I think L deserves to be rewarded, not punished."

Daisy grinned at him, then at L, whose face was flushed red.

The king sighed. "What kind of reward did you have in mind?"

"Oh! You could hire him as a guard!" Daisy suggested.

"What?" the king frowned. "I'm not sure about that."

"Why not?" Daisy asked. "He's really strong, and fast, and could use the money!"

"I don't know." He turned to L. "I looked you in the eye and talked to you that night, didn't I? I thought you were Luigi, and you looked me in the eye and played a long and then turned around and kidnapped my daughter. Why should I forgive that and let you work for me?"

"You shouldn't," L admitted.

"Come on, Father!" Daisy insisted. "He's made up for it! And he'd be so much help to you!"

The king let out a long sigh, staring at L for a moment. "Well...you did save her."

"So you'll hire him?" Daisy grinned.

"What do you say, Mr. L?" the king asked. "Would you be interested in a position as a castle guard?"

L smiled. "I'd be honored."

"Yay!" Daisy cheered.

Her father smiled. "Why don't you go say hi to everyone else while we get this sorted out?"

Daisy nodded and turned to Luigi. "Let's go!"

He wrapped an arm around her, and they started heading for Mario and Peach's house. "You know what the best part of L working as a guard for your dad is?" he asked.

"What is it?" she replied.

He grinned widely as he squeezed her arm.

"William is going to be so pissed."

* * *

 **There you go guys, the last non-epilogue chapter. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **IMPORTANT: If there's anything in the story you don't feel I wrapped up enough and want to see me explain in the epilogue,** _ **please let me know**_ **, because it's very possible I'll forget about it.**

 **Alright guys, see you next chapter, which should be up by the last day of summer. Thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	21. Luaisy's Wedding (Epilogue)

**Hello everyone! The epilogue you've all been waiting for is finally here! I'm very sorry for the delay, but I wanted to wait until I could focus on the writing enough to make it worth the wait. I wanted to give you guys the perfect ending.**

 **Next I want to give a huge shout out to Midday Mew, who helped me to figure out what I needed to wrap up in this story! Thanks, pal!**

 **Finally, it's time to respond to reviews for the last time!**

 **1 Luigi x Daisy fan: I've always been a fan of happy endings as well. Thanks for following the story!**

 **Anonymous Girl Gamer: I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

 **Pikapowerpickach: Thank you for your kind words! And no, as I stated in my last chapter, I am going to be working on a Steven Universe story next, and more Mario stories in the future! Thanks for reading!**

 **CCG3slf3: Thank you for saying that and for reading!**

 **A big thanks again to everyone for reading! I hope you'll read Gem Shards and other future stories!**

 **Alright, time to get to the epilogue!**

 **Disclaimer: Some characters and plot lines in this story belong to or derive from Nintendo.**

* * *

(Third Person Omniscient PoV)

The ringing of wedding bells could be heard all throughout Sarasa Land as citizens gathered around to witness their beloved princess marry her plumber. Most of the kingdom had turned up. Just as the king had promised, there were caterers from all over the kingdom, the best bands joined together to play, parades and festivities stretching out all across the kingdom, and everything else he could think of to make this day the best of his little girl's life. And, as promised, a shining gold statue of the two dancing stood proudly in Daisy circuit.

The proud king walked the beautiful bride down the aisle. Daisy's heart pounded with excitement as she grinned at her groom, dressed up nicely in his new suit, his hair neatly combed back.

He watched his breathtaking bride stride toward him. Her beautiful auburn hair flowed down her shoulders, perfectly framing her gorgeous face. Her big blue eyes and her shining smile made him hope he wasn't dreaming. The giant flower broach on her chest made him smile. It was nice to see she had had her favorite design added to her dress. He looked over to the crowd of people watching. His whole family had shown up to watch him marry his princess.

Mario smiled at his own princess, feeling so happy for his brother, that he would get to know the happiness he felt with Peach. Peach smiled back, knowing that her friends were starting a new chapter in their lives. A very pleasant and blessed chapter.

William stood off to the side with the rest of the castle guards, reluctantly placed beside Mr. L. This was something Luigi and Daisy had insisted on. He believed this was only to punish him for not inviting them to his own wedding. They knew how he felt about Mr. L being hired as a guard.

"What!" he had cried, as the king introduced him to the newest Sarasa Land castle guard. "How could you possibly hire him to protect the castle? Are you forgetting what he did?"

"Are you forgetting how he saved Daisy?" the king had countered.

"This is insane! I will not stand for it!" William had declared. "If he's working here, I quit!"

"Don't worry blondey, we already found your replacement," Mr. L had smirked. "Oh, and by the way, I forgive you for attacking me before."

William had scowled, and the king had patted him on the back. "Come on William, I know you boys can learn to work together."

Mr. L had nodded. "Yeah, come on, Billy."

Now L stood proudly between the sleepy guard he had fooled, to whom the king had given one more chance, and the blonde guard he had hated so much during the journey. Of course, he still did, but now as least he didn't have to urge to punch him every time he saw him. He glanced into the audience and noticed Ms. D talking with William's wife, Lexi, which surprised him, because he thought she was just as unbearable as her husband. But, as long as D was happy…

He smiled, thinking of her, and everything Daisy had done for both of them. She had gotten him this job, and even convinced her father to let them stay in his lakeside cabin. Only temporarily, of course, until he could afford to get a place of his own.

Things had worked out so, so well, and they could have turned out so, so different if Dimentio had cared enough to teleport after them. Instead, he waited with Nastasia and the rest of the minions, looking for new prey and trying to convince O'Chunks to tell Nassy how he felt about her.

Someday, their souls would be judged by Jaydes as either evil or simply misguided. For now, she continued looking for a hero who could capture Tatanga's spirit.

Now Luigi and Daisy stood in front of their family and friends along with the kingdom of Sarasa Land, and everything was right. They were finally going to be married, and all the trauma and woes from before were over. It seemed that just as they were getting their happily ever after, everyone else was as well.

Starting a new, happy chapter in their life meant closing an old one, which they sealed with a kiss.

* * *

 **Well everyone, there it is! I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **A big thanks again for reading! If you enjoyed (or even if you didn't), Favorite and Review! Goodbye, until my next story!**


End file.
